Magazines, Magic, and Peanut Butter
by Caddaren
Summary: Zatanna finds herself growing to love the grumpy, super-charged Kryptonian more than she thought possible. Now if only he would love her back.   A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna.
1. Chapter 1

November: Zatanna screamed, the air ripped out of her lungs as the ground grew closer and closer. The sound of her pulse that had pounded in her ears was torn away by the roar of her descent. Her mind raced and her limbs flailed instinctively as she fought to remember something to slow her fall or catch her altogether.

Another scream escaped from her throat when something slammed into her side. The pain was dull, her mind erasing all thoughts of agony and replacing them with fright. In a second of pure concentration, Zatanna opened her eyes and found herself staring at a giant red S. Calm spread through her mind: Superboy. He had caught her in the air and saved her from hitting the ground, landing roughly before bounding again.

Wait, where was he taking her? The battle was that way! She twisted in his grip futilely, trying to get a view of the ground. No! He was taking her back the way they came, back to the bioship! She struggled in his hold, "Superboy! Take me back! I can fight!" She fought his grasp but his strength remained unwavering. She growled, remembering his convenient super strength. "Superboy!" She tried again, and his time he glared down at her, landing with a giant boom and making a crater where he kneeled.

That was a bit overly dramatic, she thought dryly, forgetting their minds were connected. He pinned her with another glare and marched towards the camouflaged bioship with her still stuck in his arms. She felt his muscles tense as he held her in one arm, punching the invisible button on side of the ship roughly so the doors opened. She resisted the urge to growl and gritted her teeth as he carried her around like a child unfazed by her blows on his chest.

"Batman was right, you need more time. Stay here," he ordered, setting her down on her feet as she unwrapped her arms from his neck. Zatanna cursed Batman in her mind, ignoring the feelings from the team until she cut the link with them entirely. She crossed her arms over her chest and fell into a chair heavily, refusing to look at him.

Superboy stared at her for a moment before signaling the bioship to lock inside and out until the rest of the team returned and not let the young magician leave. He left her sitting there with a seething look on her face, but even he could see the alarm on her face. Falling to your death wasn't something humans recovered from easily, and he could still see it in the flush on her cheeks. Her breathing was unsteady as well, though she probably didn't notice.

Superboy turned, sprinting out of the bio-ship and listening it lock up behind him before leaping into the air towards the battle, sensing through his mental connection that Robin and KidFlash were having trouble.

* * *

><p>A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

November: Zatanna rummaged through the fridge, spoon in her mouth. She tunneled through the mountains of food they kept on hand for Wally's insatiable hunger and to feed three permanent residents of the mountain. Megan didn't eat much, but Connor held his own; he was a 'teenage' boy after all. She rolled her eyes, not liking how easily the 'boy' manhandled her every time something went wrong on a mission. EVERY mission something went wrong, and there she was back in the bioship until the rest of them returned, chanting curses in her head.

Pulling a jar of cooled peanut butter out of the back where she kept it hidden from Wally's eyes, she nudged the fridge door closed with her hip and struggling to unscrew the cover. God dammit, who was the last one to use this, Batman? She cursed, spitting out the spoon onto the counter and inhaling deeply, "mustering her inner ninja" as she liked to call it, and tried again.

Slamming the plastic jar onto the counter with a growl, she turned her back on it and began to search through the cupboard for something else to eat instead. Not that plain peanut butter was the healthiest thing for her, she had just picked it up because she was hit with a craving a few moments before. She had padded her way to the kitchen on bare feet, the floor cool beneath her.

Thinking she was alone as it was nearly three in the morning, she lost herself in thought until she heard someone behind her. She turned her head to find Superboy standing there, large hands working on the peanut butter jar she had abandoned earlier. She fought back a glare directed at him and instead picked up her spoon when he unscrewed the lid with ease, sitting down at the island in the middle of the room after swiping the jar from his grasp. She dunked the spoon in haphazardly and watched him sit across from her.

Stealing the jar back he bypassed any utensil and instead scooped the sandwich spread out with two long fingers. She raised an eyebrow as he sucked the paste from his fingers slowly, obviously oblivious to how odd it looked. He continued the process of scooping and sucking until Zatanna had to dig with her spoon to get anything at all. Glaring at him, she dropped the spoon and jammed her fist into the jar to get to the bottom, determined not to let him eat her whole supply of her favorite food.

Withdrawing her hand and handing him the now empty jar, she grinned triumphantly and licked the peanut butter off her fingers. His blank expression did not waver as she slowly cleaned her hand and she took this as her sign of victory. The idea of physically stealing some off her fingers crossed Superboy's mind, but even he knew that would be a invasion of personal boundaries.

So instead he sat there until she picked the spoon back up and popped it into her mouth, smiling wickedly at him and spinning in her seat, hopping off to discard the jar into the sink. He also searched through the fridge for something else to eat as she had earlier, and while he did Zatanna mulled something over in her mind.

Though he was a pain in the ass with his weird over-protectiveness when it came to her participating in battle, he had saved her a few times. I suppose I owe him for that then, she thought. "Hey Superboy," she called after him as he made his way down to hall to his own room. He turned, face as serious as always. "I guess I owe you one," she finished, hoping he knew what that meant so she wouldn't have to explain it. He turned back around and continued walking, leaving her in the dim light of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome.<p>

**And to that anonymous hater who leaves really bad flames (I'm serious, at least learn how to flame a story) thanks you! All you're really doing it giving me reviews! :D haha, have fun flaming though, I like reading them and laughing. **


	3. Chapter 3

November: Seeking some alone time, Zatanna retired to her bedroom after supping with Megan. The martian was determined to make her feel at home but all she was managing to do was smother her. Her bad cooking didn't help either, Zatanna had been fighting gags throughout the whole evening. She had slipped away as soon as possible one the claim of an upset stomach, which wasn't a complete lie.

Collapsing onto her bed, she sighed sleepily. It wasn't even eight at night and she was exhausted, both mentally and physically. It was no wonder; she had been training with Black Canary all morning then had to keep up with the spastic green alien all afternoon.

So she slipped out of her day clothes and into her pajamas, growing sad at the familiar smell of her old home on the fabric. Hastily grabbing the book off her nightstand she flung herself underneath the covers and laid on her stomach, resting on her elbows with a pillow beneath her. Easily losing herself in the story she didn't notice the time until a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," she answered absentmindedly, not realizing she might have just invited Megan in until the door swung open softly. She whipped her head around and visibly relaxed. Just Connor. She would have had no patience for the energetic girl after spending the whole evening with her. But what the hell does he want? She questioned, frowning as she marked her page and placed it under her pillow, turning to face him and sitting up.

"You said you owed me one." He stated firmly, closing the door behind him, and her eyes widened. Her mind flew in an entire wrong direction despite herself. Although you couldn't blame her, he had come to her bedroom after all. Then her eyes narrowed defensively, who does he think he is? Just as she rose and was about to bark at him to get out, he continued. "What does that mean?"

She fell back, her anger lost. So it obviously wasn't what she had assumed, and this allowed her to think of a better response than get the hell out! She thought for a moment, crossing her legs underneath her as he stood there waiting. "It means I owe you a favor," it was lame and didn't explain things to him at all, she knew, but it was all she had.

"A favor," he repeated, and she nodded. He wracked his brain for the meaning of a favor, searching through his pre-programmed intelligence until he found it. "You are indebted to me," he confirmed, but she didn't like how serious that sounded.

"Yeah, sort of... I guess. It means if you ever think of something you need help with or want me to do, I'll be more inclined to help/do it. Not if it's something terrible though. No asking me to kill someone for you," he just stared at her and she met his gaze head on. After a moment he started to turn and exit out the door.

"I don't need help," he said bluntly, and she glared at his back. He slammed the door behind him roughly, apparently angered at the thought of needing assistance. Zatanna rolled her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach, returning to her book. She could care less if he thought of something to ask of her, it didn't mean anything to her if he didn't.

* * *

><p>A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

December: Superboy saw the disappointed look on Megan's face; he had done something wrong. Again. Growling, he stalked away from her, ignoring her calls. He was sick of doing things wrong, these things were so confusing. One minute they were making out in her room, the next she was whispering in his ear _"I love you."_

_What the hell does that mean?_ He barked into his mind, wracking his brain for any info on this "love". Coming up with nothing he shoved his door open and slammed it shut, standing there in the front of his bedroom, mind racing. Why was it so important to her? She had nearly began crying when he just stared at her, speechless. What was he supposed to say? Thank you? He threw his hands up and fell onto his bed heavily, glaring at the ceiling.

It was usually easy for him to forget about these types of things. He merely had to close his eyes and calm his breathing and his mind let it go. If it didn't leave, it was important enough for him to focus on. This didn't leave. He knew Megan was mad at him for some reason, but he didn't know for what. How could he, he barely knew how to kiss her, god dammit! Superboy snarled and flung himself up, kicking his dresser across the room and watching it ram against the wall loudly.

Gritting his teeth, he considered blowing off some steam in the training room before standing and marching out, not bothering to close his door behind him. Wolf perked up as he walked by but he ordered him back down. It wasn't a good idea for the dog to be around as he trashed the sparring room. In fact, it wasn't a good idea for anyone to be around when he went wild and broke everything. It wasn't the best way to vent, but no one had really called him on it yet; hey probably reasoned it was better for him to break the room then someone's spine.

He was in the process of flinging all the equipment towards the walls when he heard someone behind him. He whirled, adrenaline coursing through his system and putting him in a crazy state. He tackled the person, crushing them against a wall out of instinct and lifting them up by their collar before his mind registered who it was. _Zatanna._

Dropping her from his right hand and then catching her with his other arm, his shock overtook his face. Although Zatanna was pleasantly surprised to see some kind of emotion on his face that wasn't negative, she wished it was under different circumstances. Her back ached dully, and thankfully her head hadn't smacked into the wall or things would have been a lot worse. She collapse into his hold until she recovered enough to stand on her own.

He was horrified with himself, reining in his knowledge of apologies in preparation to say sorry for attacking her, but she quieted him with a hand. "Just tell me what's got you so pissed, Superboy," she said, rolling her shoulders as she led him out of the ruined room. He explain what happened with Megan, his voice deathly low, and watched her eyes widened. "Looks like you've just dug yourself a ditch, buddy," she replied, and he glared at her; he had been hoping for some advice instead.

"Is this you asking me for that favor?" She pried, raising an eyebrow at him. His anger swelled in his chest before falling suddenly. She was right, there was no way in hell he'd be able to fix this on his own; he didn't even know what he did wrong! So he nodded at her and watched her grin. "Alright, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this right," she asserted, and ushered him into her room for a more private talk; they couldn't have Megan hearing the plan before Superboy got a chance to execute it.

* * *

><p>A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome.<p>

**Also: This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that doesn't really happen. This story is more about life outside the Team for them, anyways. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

><p>December: "Alright, do you remember the plan?" Zatanna asked, rising up onto her toes to brush dirt off his shoulders. He frowned at the contact but nodded. It would be a mouthful for him, but he'd manage. "You'll do just fine," she assured, and turned him around manually, facing him towards the entrance to the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder at her uncertainly, but she shooed him forward.<p>

Practically stumbling, he glared back at her until he was forced to turn his attention to Megan, who hovered in the kitchen stirring a bowl of whatever new concoction she had found in one of her cookbooks. She would most likely push them to try it later that day, and unless it was cookies (which tasted good no matter how burnt she always seemed to get them) it would be terrible. He and Zatanna got seemingly constant stomach aches since Megan had started cooking, but they kept coming back for more to keep the martian's spirits up.

It had become a regular thing for Zatanna to slip out in the middle of the night for pizza and bring it back to share with Superboy. They ate in Zutanna's room on her bed or the floor, not saying anything as she flipped through a magazine and he mainly just sat there. It wasn't awkward silence, per say, more like a nice break from Megan's constant chatter. They both kept the secret well; their odd sleeping schedules were easy to maintain after a few days of waking up at three in the morning with empty stomachs and no more peanut butter.

Zatanna hid down the hall, listening to the conversation from the shadows. She smiled as Superboy recited the words she had made him memorize, and her grin spread when she heard Megan exclaim "oh superboy!" happily. Triumphant, she began to walk away as she congratulated herself on a job well done.

The best part was now she wasn't waiting in apprehension for what Superboy might ask her. Now she could relax, and maybe head into to town to snag a pizza instead of waiting for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Also: This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that doesn't really happen. This story is more about life outside the Team for them, anyways. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

><p>January: They sat there, practically inhaling pizza on her bed as she read the most recent Cosmo magazine. She flipped the pages with one hand, holding her second slice of pepperoni in the other, and the soft sounds of the expensive pages turning was the only sound in the room.<p>

Superboy sat at the end of her bed, downing his fifth slice like he hadn't eaten in weeks, not caring about manners. She didn't mind though, as long as he cleaned up any mess he made.

Her legs curled up underneath her, she reached lazily for the soda next to her bed, grasping at air as Superboy watched her with hidden amusement. He didn't find many things funny, but her dedication to whatever she was reading was one of them.

He was surprised when she froze her hands, staring at the page as an obvious red her rose to her cheeks. He stopped chewing, thinking she was in pain for a split second before she glanced up at him. He stared back at her curiously, eyebrows slightly raised, but she looked back down to the page quickly.

"You finished?" She asked, her words rushed as she set the soda back on her nightstand and closed the magazine before stuffing it under her pillows. He looked down to the pizza box on her bed and shook his head, reaching for another piece. She watched him, still flushed. "You can take it with you," she urged, trying to get him to leave without being mean. He hadn't done anything wrong, it was what she had been reading that made her so uncomfortable.

He shook his head again, still not using his words. He was, however, curious about she had been reading. So he stood abruptly, placing his half eaten slice of pizza back in the box and stole the magazine from under her pillow before she could stop him. "Hey! Superboy!" She cried, trying to grab it back, but he placed a hand over her mouth before she could make anymore noise.

"Don't wake up Megan," he warned, and watched her glare set in before retracting his hand and sitting back down on his spot of the bed. She glared, still flustered, and crawled over to him, lunging for the magazine and failing to steal it back. All she succeeded in doing was nearly hitting her head off the board at the end of her bed.

He placed his elbows on her back, holding her over his lap as he flipped his way to where he gauged she had stopped reading. He hadn't seen the page number, but he had seen the thickness of the pages she had already read through versus what she had yet to read, so he figured he was in the right place.

Zatanna barked at him, demanding he let her up, but struggling was useless. Even though he wasn't really trying to keep her there, his arms were heavy with kryptonian muscle. Had it been anyone else, she would have maneuvered her leg up and struck him in the groin, but she didn't even know if that would effect him. He was a clone after all, and no one had really clarified how much of Superman had been cloned.

She blushed harder, trying not to think about it as he was probably completely oblivious to their odd position. Had he been a normal, human sixteen year old boy, he would've noticed how suggestive what he was reading really was, and how desperately terrible her laying over his lap was as he read it.

Instead, he closed the magazine and flung it towards her pillows, allowing her to sit up. She glared at him, saying nothing in fear he would question what he just read and ask her to explain what it meant. He merely returned to eating his pizza, unfazed.

* * *

><p><strong>Also: This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that doesn't really happen. This story is more about life outside the Team for them, anyways. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

><p>January: Zatanna sighed, her bare feet carrying her down the halls and towards the garage. Megan was in the kitchen again; she could hear her singing despite the distance. It was very good, yet Zatanna hadn't the heart to ask to stop. She liked the martian, she really did, but sometimes the green girl got on her nerves. <em>I wonder if she annoys Superboy too?<em> She pondered, crossing her arms snug over her chest after hitting the button on the wall that opened the exit to the outside. It was spitting snow, just enough to taint her hair with tiny crystals, and the air bite her nose as she hunkered down into her scarf desperately.

Going outside was the only sure way to escape the Martian's begging for her to taste various recipes, most of which tasted terrible. She blanched, fighting back the memories of the gut wrenching tastes she had been subjected to before Superboy came in and she volunteered him in her place. She grinned deviously, proud of her little escape. Granted it wasn't nice of her to ditch Connor to bear the brunt of Megan's chattering and experiment testing, but the nonhuman pair were boyfriend and girlfriend (and it stayed that way all thanks to her, of course) so he should have to deal with it just as much as she.

_Even more really,_ Zatanna thought seconds before her world was rocked and she lost her balance as the ground near her gave way. She yelped, landing roughly on her side in the snow. The snow quickly melting on the skin of her face, leaving her colder than before, and she glared at who had knocked her down.

"Dammit Superboy," she cursed him, hoisting herself off the snow and brushing the snow off her side with gloved hands. She glared up at him as the last bit of the ice left her clothes. "What was that for?" she demanded, assuming her had done it on purpose.

She was right, he had taken the opportunity to knock her over without physically pushing her. She had ditched him in the kitchen earlier, and thank god Megan had wanted to nap instead of continuing baking. He glared back at the short magician, suddenly aware of how he towered over her. It hadn't really occurred to him before, but he shrugged the matter off. She was younger than him after all.

"You left me with Megan," he started firmly, and she rolled her eyes, beginning to walk in the direction she was originally headed. He walked beside her, noticing how cold she seemed as she wrapped her scarf around her chin.

"She's YOUR girlfriend!" she argued, but he didn't see how that meant he had to suffer through the tortures of her cooking when Zatanna could skip out. Unaware she shared his idea, he seriously considered throwing out all the cooking supplies they had and not letting Megan buy anything new. It would solve their problems, but it would also make Megan whine. Neither of them wanted that. "You have to pay for the perks, pal," she asserted, poking a finger on his chest, making him frown.

"Perks?" He questioned, and received a disbelieving look in response.

"You know, the perks of having a _lady-friend_," she emphasized before continuing, "dates, kisses, make out sessions, god know what else," she finished, rolling her eyes. She had no desire to know that Megan and Superboy did when she wasn't around. It was a big mountain after all. Even she knew how to disappear, and she had lived there half as long as they had.  
>Superboy continued to walk with her, noting her facial expression. He lost himself in thoughts of whatever "what else" could mean, and what that Cosmo had said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Also: This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that doesn't really happen. This story is more about life outside the Team for them, anyways. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

><p>February: Though she didn't necessarily mind being the one to head downtown every night to pick up the take out they ordered, she though it best Superboy know how to do it as well. It certainly couldn't hurt to teach him how to pick up food, for heaven's sake. "Come on, you've coming with me this time," she asserted, grabbing onto his hand and leading him out the door until he followed behind her willingly.<p>

She pushed him into the zeta tubes and waited for her turn, nearly running into him as he stood just outside the phone booth where the zeta beams teleported them. She shooed him out of the way, heading towards the other side of the street to the chinese restaurant where their late night supper waited.

"Alright, I know you'll be able to hear me from across the room, but watch what I do too," she instructed him before leaving him standing by the door silently. He listened to what she said to the worker behind the counter intently, and saw her lift up the bag of chinese food triumphantly. "See, easy!" She exclaimed, and he frowned at her.

It would take him a few more times of following her down here before he was the one paying and bringing the food back to her room, but it was a start. She doubted he had much interaction with normal humans outside of school. She had seen him in the halls; no one dared to talk to him.

He let her go through the zeta tubes first this time, and she made sure to duck out of the way before he came through after her. Carrying the paper bag filled with goodies in the crook of her arm, she headed back to her room, stomach growling.

"Next time you can try," she stated, sitting on her bed and unpacking their food from the bag. Bypassing the chopsticks, he began shoveling his food into his mouth with a hand, oblivious to her amused stare. Superboy shrugged, stuffing his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and sat there, regretting throwing away that magazine before she had finished reading it. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the material, and she certainly found it to be informative, but the only real time she had to read it was these late night snacks, and she knew she couldn't risk him reading it again. Last time had been bad enough. So she sat there in silence trying to find something to think about or look at, which didn't bother Superboy at all.

"Why don't we ever eat in your room?" she asked suddenly, and he glanced at her.

"It's closer to Megan's," he said firmly, but she didn't see how that really mattered.

"It's not like we make a lot of noise!" she exclaimed, and he stared at her.

"We are right now," he tried, but she scoffed.

"Talking isn't loud; not everyone had super hearing." He shrugged, and they sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Then we'll eat in my room next time," he compromised, and she smiled triumphantly. Now she finally got to see what the inside of his room looked like. That, and her room wouldn't smell like him when she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Also: This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that doesn't really happen. This story is more about life outside the Team for them, anyways. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome.**

March: Superboy had evading the majority of the birthday hugs from the people around him, always escaping to the punch bowl or forking down another slice of cake. Slowly, everyone began to head home, wishing him goodbye and a few last happy birthday's as they went. He sighed just before Megan's arms wrapped around his neck from behind and she placed a kiss on his temple. She danced away, giggling all the way to her room.

Four hours later and he was sitting on Zatanna's bed, enjoying the silence as he heard her make her way towards the door. She closed the door behind her, balancing the pizza box in one hand and waving to him with the other.

"I can't believe your still hungry after all that cake," she grinned, setting the box in between them and jumping onto her pillows.

"Wally ate most of it," he argued before stealing the first slice. She rolled her eyes, muttering "sure, sure" and starting her own piece. She didn't believe him; she had seen him snagging most of the cake continuously throughout the evening. Convenient trips to the food table kept him from having to hug everyone and socialize. She was surprised Megan actually got a kiss.

_Okay, maybe not that surprised,_ Zatanna admitted. She had gotten him a red superman shirt as a gift so he wouldn't have to wear the same outfit everyday, and figured a small change wouldn't be that intimidating. She hoped to see him wear when they went to school next, but she doubted it. It was probably in the back of his closet by now, or somewhere on his floor.

To be honest, everyone had gotten together to figure what presents would be acceptable. It was hard to buy something for a guy that was only a year old and didn't really talk. The only thing they all knew he liked was punching things and Superman shirts. So, they took a group trip to the nearby mall and coordinated.

Unfortunately they couldn't really tell if he was actually happy with his gifts, as the most they received was his usual closed lip smile. Zatanna had taken it upon herself to try and determine whether he was satisfied with his birthday party or not. It was one of the most genuine human experiences they could include him in, so it had to be good for a first try.

Superman hadn't showed up at all, nor send a gift, which made Zatanna bristle. She knew Superboy was sad about it, and therefor angry as well, but she had no idea how to confront him about it.

When Superboy stood to leave, picking the pizza box up like usual, Zatanna stood up with him. He moved to leave, but she caught up to him. "Hey," she called, and stood up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. He couldn't hide his surprise quick enough, and she smiled when she saw it. "Happy birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Also: This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that doesn't really happen. This story is more about life outside the Team for them, anyways. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome**

* * *

><p>April: She stood off to the side, watching Superboy sit there, elbows resting on his knees and staring at the floor. The machines beeped softly at a constant rhythm signaling Megan's pulse. The wheezing of another machine alerted everyone in the room how much Megan's breathing had calmed then when they first rushed her in here.<p>

Only a special doctor was permitted to see the Megan, one who was educated in the martian lifeforms and selected by Martian ManHunter himself, and he stayed on hand nonstop until he was certain Megan would be out of the hospital in the next few days. The bags under the mans eyes signaled his exhaustion, and Zatanna gave him brownie points for staying so long. No doubt he would be heavily compensated if Megan came out of this fully healed.

The martian had suffered an energy blast that cut through her clothes and armor and scorched her skin. At first they thought her dead, but Superboy heard her heart beating. It was slow, frail, but it was there. Superboy, Aqualad and Wally stayed behind to finish the fight, while Zatanna, Artemis and Robin flew the bioship to the nearest hospital.

Frankly, Zatanna was surprised the other girl hadn't popped up on the bed, magically healed, and told them she had been joking the whole time. It seemed like something the martian would do, but she knew this was serious. She fought down the smile the idea brought to her face and maintained her serious face, crossing her arms over her chest.

Flicking her eyes between the Kryptonian and the martian, she noticed the heavy set to Superboy's shoulders. No doubt he felt it was his fault for not protecting her properly, or something. Zatanna outright frowned, realizing she was the only one other than Superboy yet to leave.

Martian Manhunter had left a few minutes before she came, she had met him in the hall and they had shared a nod. He looked tired, stressed, but not unhappy. _Perhaps he was communicating with his niece telepathically,_ she had reasoned.

She stared at Superboy's shoulders, watching them tremble. Taking a deep breath and summoning her courage, she prayed he wasn't about to snap as she walked over to him. He tensed when she neared, but she just stood there until he turned his head and glanced up at her.

Sitting down next to him, Zatanna put a few inches distance between them, her own body dwarfed by his. She could hear his every breath, ragged and uncontrolled, but it did not frighten her. They were on the same team, weren't they? Of course, if he decided to toss her into a wall she'd most likely die or come out paralyzed, but she tried not to think about that.

She placed a hand on his back and watched him tense even more. Refusing to move until he relaxed, she waited until his shoulders sagged, the weight crashing down him. He sighed and slumped forward on his arms, closing his eyes. She smiled sadly and began to run circles over his back, hoping it was helping him relax.

They sat there for an hour before her eyes began to droop sleepily. Superboy was still siting next to her, slowly falling asleep under her gentle hand. He shoulders had fallen and he had leaned back slightly, leaning against the back of the chair. She smiled, wondering how the hell someone so angry at the world could look so peaceful when asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Also: This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that doesn't really happen. This story is more about life outside the Team for them, anyways. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome**

* * *

><p>April: Zatanna sat in front of the the t.v flicking through channels. She had finally found time for herself. Megan was busy, her homework was done, and they weren't training or running around in foreign countries. She turned up the volume, avoiding newscasts about how the most recent crisis and another member of the justice league saved the day. Sighing, she settled for the only mind numbing thing she could find: college football.<p>

She didn't really know how the game worked as her dad never really watched it and she usually had better things to do, but she understood the numbers on the scoreboard, and the big men in tights, of course. She spared herself a grin, laughing at the thought as she watched the little ants in helmets run around on the screen. The announcers were really getting into it, but she didn't pay much attention to what they were saying.

Hearing someone rummaging around in the kitchen behind her, she turned herself around and saw Superboy with his head in the fridge. Or rather, she saw his backside, and that was enough confirmation for her. "Nice ass," she muttered under her breath before turning back around to the t.v again.

Her eyes widened, suddenly remembering he has super hearing and noticing that the sounds behind her stopped. She slapped her forehead, not believing she could be so stupid. The Kryptonian was good looking, they all knew that, but that wasn't really worth making things awkward between them.

She jumped when the cushion beneath her tilted with new weight, and whipped herself about to find the object of her thoughts sitting next to her with a bag of chips in his hand. He seemed unfazed, and for a moment she thought maybe he hadn't heard her after all until he glanced at her and she just knew.

Turning herself back around, Zatanna searched for something else to say. She didn't want to leave that as the last thing she said to him, so when her gaze flicked up to the t.v screen, she blurted out the first thing she thought, "you could play football."  
>He stared at her, pausing his chewing in confusion. "If you ever learn how to control your powers I mean. You'd be really good, super or not." She continued, only glancing at him once and training her eyes forward.<p>

He doesn't say anything. They they sat there in silence, Zatanna's mind slowly calming from her earlier flustering, Superboy's still churning about the football thing. He never thought about doing a sport, and frankly he didn't want to try one, but it was good to know she thought he'd be good at one of them. She was as human and regular as they got, so he figured she'd know.

"Thanks," he grunted out, and she wasn't sure whether he meant that for the football comment or the compliment. She blushed, cursing herself as she did, and he pretended not to notice her discomfort.

He wasn't completely sure about this whole boy-girl thing, as his knowledge on courtship was limited due to lack of experience, but the genomes had taught him well enough for him to know it meant something. Even though he was sure he'd never act on it, the prospect of the opposite sex finding him attractive was a good feeling.

Had Zatanna turned her head to look at him or something in his direction, she would have caught the small smug grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Also: This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that doesn't really happen. This story is more about life outside the Team for them, anyways. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome**

* * *

><p>May: Panting, Zatanna pumped her legs beneath her. <em>God I'm out of shape,<em> she thought, knowing she hadn't gone that far at all and she was already sick of it. She had horrible will power when it came to exercising when it wasn't fun. Like running on the treadmill. Like right now.

Scowling as she hopped off the machine, Zatanna cursed at her inability to suck it up and stick through it. How am I a superhero again? She questioned, pulling out one of her headphones and struggling to regain her breath. She was behind on her physical training by a few months in all reality, it was one of the main reasons the team had to protect her so much. She was the weakest link and she knew it. It gave her motivation to better herself.

So she fought to increase her speed and stamina, knowing no matter how hard she tried she'd never be strong enough to do damage with her first. She didn't need to be a heavy hitter though, they had Superboy and Aqualad for that. What really upset her was her physical inadequacy and her lack of training put together.

She was weak; she hated the feeling. She was sick of the pitied looks they threw her whenever one of her spells failed or she got hit. She didn't mind getting caught by Superboy, of course, but their protectiveness of her made her feel useless. She hated that feeling even more.

Ripping out her other headphone, she discarded her ipod on a nearby bench and sat down. If Robin can do it, so can I, she reasoned, knowing the thirteen year old was in perfect shape for his age. Her training with Black Canary had started to pay off, but she only knew the basics. She made a mental note to ask the league member to give her private lessons, and hoped the older heroine would help her. _Not all of us can have super-strength or speed. _

It was unfair really, all her super powered teammates always had something to fall back on should their normal skills fail them, and some of them were invincible. Her spells took great time to master and more energy to perform.

Growling slightly, she barked a spell, calling on her energy. "Worth tath chenb!" The metal piece of equipment when flying into the wall and she glared at it as it crashed to the ground. Those kind of spells were simply, only to be used on simple objects. Effecting people was harder, not to mention she had no one to practice on unless they were in battle.

"Sserpmoc eth latem!" She growled, gritting her teeth in frustration, and the broken bench crumpled, compressing into a small ball. She gritted her teeth harder, shoulders trembling, and sought a way of releasing her anger. "Ekam meth ylf!" The room began to spin, equipment flying around her. It only took a few seconds for the room to be completely ruined, and a few more for the spell to exhaust her.

Sighing, she let everything drop, and turned around, walking through the piles of tossed around benches and weights._ I'll clean it up later,_ she reasoned, glancing her eyes up from the floor to the door. Spotting Superboy standing there, she jumped slightly. "Christ, don't do that!" She scolded him, but knew he ignored her. His eyes swept around the room before landing on her.

"Why did you do that?" She paused in her slow maneuvering towards him.

"To prove to myself I could. It's stupid that you guys have to protect me all the time," she answered. He shrugged at her.

"Catching you isn't that difficult," he said and walked off, leaving her frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that doesn't really happen. This story is more about life outside the Team for them, anyways. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>May: "It's a shame she's sick on her birthday," Artemis said, closing the door to Zatanna's bedroom behind her. They all shared a nod of agreement but went their separate ways, knowing Megan was eager to take care of the magician all by herself.<p>

Megan sat in Zatanna's room on her bed next to the sick girl, levitating a bowl of chicken noodle soup in the air beside them. Zatanna was curled up into a ball on her side, but Megan was moving her in to a sitting position. "Come on, you need to eat this. It will make you feel better, I promise," begged the martian, and she received a groan in return.

Zatanna sat up more, waving away Megan's control over her body and pushing the blankets down from her chin. She smoothed the blankets over her lap and noticed the spoon hovering near her face. When she tried to grab it Megan pulled it away and stopped her, "No! I'll do it," Megan insisted, and Zatanna glared at her.

"I'm not that sick!" She cried, annoyed, but Megan would have none of it. Sighing her defeat, Zatanna sat as Megan began spooning soup at her. Zatanna glared down at her hands, not wanting to meet the eyes of the martian, nor Superboy who stood a few feet off.

Being fed like a baby was humiliating. Feeling utterly weak, she glanced up and caught Superboy's stare. Her face reddened, and it wasn't from the hot soup. His eyes held hers as Megan brought the spoon to her lips again and she automatically opened her mouth. His gaze flicked down for a second and Zatanna could practically see the gears in his head turning.

She knew he was learning how to act in certain situations, so she didn't find the intensity of his attention unnerving, in fact the heat rushed to her face again. It had to be the most he had ever looked at her. _Now if only I wasn't so terrible looking,_ she thought, remembering she was pale, sweaty, and cold due to her recently broken fever.

After the soup was gone Megan hugged her and led Superboy out, leaving Zatanna to rest. The young magician slept until she heard her door open and close quietly. She yawned, opening her eyes to see the clock glaring 3:33 proudly. Her light was still off, and her breathing hitched when someone climbed onto her bed with her. She scrambled, almost breaking her bedside light as she pulled the chain and filled her room with soft, yellow light.

Superboy sat on the end of her bed, digging through a small box of chinese food with his fingers hungrily. He glanced at her and she stared back, body still heaving with panic. Wanting to scream at him and throw him out before going back to sleep, Zatanna could only sink back into her blankets when the shock wore away and she was suddenly very tired. It was safe to say she was over the hump, due to be healthy again the next day after more sleep.

Superboy found nothing wrong with coming to her room like he usually did. Knowing Megan would've scolded him for not letting her sleep made him all the more eager to come in; he was not the type to be kept on a short leash. So he sat there silently, shoveling down large quantities of take out, as Zatanna watched him through half open eyes.

She looked better now; the healthy tint was back in her skin and her eyes shone again. He could see the bright blue color despite the dim light and her hooded eyelids, and the sight made him smile slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>This is totally a play off the idea that men take notice (a lot of notice) when women eat something slowly. Anything to with their mouths really. It sends the dirty <strong>(whole?)<strong> part of their minds reeling :D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>June: <em>God, June already!<em> Zatanna thought, both happy and sad at the idea. School was nearly over and the summer sun was already tinging her skin a smooth gold, but she wasn't sure she wanted the year to be over. She had finally made some friends, a small group of girls who fit in well with everyone like she did but weren't "popular" like the cheerleaders. She liked them a lot too, whenever one of them held sleepovers they stayed up late talking about boys, and makeup, and the strangest things. They weren't normal, but maybe that's why she liked them so much.

Zatanna was so proud of herself; her grades were good, she had friends again (instead of just the team) and she had survived nearly a half a year of being on the team. She no longer cried when thinking about her father even though the sight of Dr. Fate always struck her heart, and she was making great strides in her magic. Her training with Black Canary was starting to pay off too, only a little, but the young magician was trying to focus on the good things.

Since Megan was off with her uncle doing martian things to celebrate one of their native holidays, Zatanna hadn't been subjected to her cooking for the past few days. Zatanna smiled, _that's another plus_, she thought as she walked beside Superboy.

To everyone in school they just lived on the same road across town in the woods, neighbors, they didn't live under the same roof. Some people did think they were siblings on several occasions, due to their black hair and blue eyes, but Zatanna was quick to dispatch that assumption.

"We do look alike, you know," she said, continue on her train of thought out loud. He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her randomness. She grinned sheepishly but did not drop the topic. "Well, you always seem angry when someone asks if we're related."  
>"I'm not mad about it," he said, and the conversation fell silent for a moment before he asked, "how do we look alike?" She adjusted her backpack and looked at him again, coming up with a few things quickly.<p>

"We both have dark black hair and blue eyes, which is the first thing they notice. But we also have similar bones," she saw his confusion as he looked her up and down. She didn't mean skeletal structure, "our face," she stated firmly and brought his eyes back to hers swiftly. "cheekbones," she continued, touching her face and then his own, "chins," she touched him there too, "and jaws" she finished, pulling her hand away.

"I guess you're right," he admitted, never really taking time to look at her that closely before. Of course, he didn't look at anyones facial structure, no matter who they were. "If you grew a bit we could be twins," he offered, and saw her grin out of the corner of his eye as they began walking again.

"Yeah I guess we could!" Zatanna exclaimed, growing excited. This was the most he'd talked to her in a while; they had been forced to cease their three a.m meetings due to school finals and recent team missions. She kinda of missed talking to him with no one else around, he wasn't so guarded and actually answered her.

"We should dress in matching clothing sometime! I'll even wear the superman symbol thing," she suggested, and watched his face split into a grin. Apparently he liked the idea.

"Sometime," he replied, noticing the bounce in her step. He wasn't lying about the twin part, and she'd look good with a few more inches on her. That, and he had plenty superman shirts, he could certainly spare one.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, if I didn't ship these two I'd get a total big bro-little sis combo going on, because I love these two and they really could be siblings. They look alike enough xD <strong>

**On another note: Why doesn't YJ have any brunettes? =D Even the black guy has blonde hair!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>July: With her training done and a growling forming in her stomach, Zatanna showered leisurely and took her time washing away all the grime that had built up from the day before. They had gotten home late from a mission and Zatanna had bypassed a shower for some immediately sleep. That morning was filled with the usual training, but Black Canary went easy on them due to the day before, that didn't stop Zatanna from showing off a bit.<p>

Her magic was improving thanks to her days spent going through her father's old spell books step by step. Proudly displaying the new things she had learned, Zatanna had earned a handful of high fives from her teammates, Superboy included.

Zatanna smiled, remembering their surprised faces, and finished brushing the knots out of her blow-dried hair before strapping sandals on her feet and headed out of her bedroom. She wanted to head downtown for the day and walk around, not really being able to due to school or the winter weather since she arrived. Finally getting around to it, she figured she'd ask Megan and Superboy to join her as well.

Around the cave they were love-dovey as ever, but in public they brought it down to an appropriate level so Zatanna didn't mind asking both of them to come along. She didn't like Megan's chattering sometimes, but she got along with the other girl well enough. Superboy was easy to get along with as long as you didn't expect a lot of response from him.

Walking into the kitchen where Zatanna knew the other two were, she started to ask as she came through the doorway "hey, do you guys want to-" but she trailed off when she saw what they were doing. Megan's leg was hitched over Superboy's hip and he had the martian up against the counter. They had only begun to pull their lips away from each others when Zatanna turned on her heel and strode right back down the hall.

The heat was rising to her face painfully, something twisting in her stomach. "I never want to see that again," she muttered, marching herself towards the zeta beams alone. Normally she could take their PDA with substantial maturity, politely ignoring their kisses and whispered conversations when they thought she wasn't paying attention. But that, she shook her head angrily, not knowing why it affected her so.

When she arrived downtown, she flipped open her cell and called the only person she could think of. "What's up?" Artemis' voice answered after two rings. Zatanna was practically growling.

"Megan and Superboy were making out in the kitchen," she hissed, but the other girl didn't see it as any more a problem than their usual make-out sessions.

"So? They do it all the t-"

"There was more than tongue action involved," Zatanna interrupted, and Artemis began to glower as well.

"Arkay in twenty?" The archer asked, referring to a restaurant close to the zeta tube entrance in Happy Harbor. It was easily accessible to the team if they wanted to meet up, and the two went there to talk about girl problems, specifically Megan's claim on the Kryptonian boy.

"Definitely," Zatanna answered, and Artemis flipped her phone shut. The young magician spun on her heel and turned herself around, heading in the direction of their meeting place. She went over everything she wanted to rant about, and thanked god for the archer that was her close friend.

* * *

><p><strong>We only see the YJ couples making out, but we all know what's going on behind the scenes, and I'm sorry but I would react in the exact same way to this situation.<br>**

**On another note: Why doesn't YJ have any brunettes? =D Even the black guy has blonde hair!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>September: Walking down the halls of her school, Zatanna's mind began to wander. That morning a boy asked her out and she had declined. She was flattered of course, but she wanted to know why. So she snuck into a bathroom before going to her next class and stared into the mirror, wondering if there was something different about her appearance today than any other day.<p>

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she absentmindedly fixed her hair and brushed her fingers through it, backpack still slung over one shoulder. I don't get it, she thought, staring into the gaze of her reflection. On a whim, she turned sideways and turned her head, looking at her profile from the neck down.

Of course she had noticed her body starting to fill out nicely, but she didn't think it was that noticeable. Her form was as toned as ever, but her chest had developed a lot more than she had noticed. _Now that I think about it, I have had to get new bras lately,_ she remembered, still staring at her body.

It was nonsense to even consider going out with anyone from school. Missions kept her busy enough, training with Black Canary was everyday after school, no exceptions, and she couldn't exactly bring someone _home_ after school. Not to mention she couldn't go any where without asking either Black Canary or Red Tornado for permission other than the late night food raids she spent with Superboy.

On the other hand, it did her a confidence boost. Knowing someone found her appealing was a nice thought, and she grinned at her reflection. Sweeping her hair behind her ear, she walked out of the bathroom and into the crowded halls.

No one noticed her until Megan screeched and tightly hugged her side out of nowhere. "Megan!" she cried, and felt the eyes of other students on them both as she pushed off the overexcited cheerleader. The martian rebounded back to her, and skipped beside her as Zatanna made her way to her next class, previous good mood all but disappeared.

Zatanna didn't like to talk to Megan at school because she usually had a passe of hyper active girls with her, and they caught the attention of nearly everyone wherever they went. It simply wasn't Zatanna's crowd, so she avoided contact with the martian as much as she could; nothing personal against Megan herself of course.

"I heard a boy ask you out! A football player no less!" Megan sang, obviously more excited about it than the magician was. "Where is he, as your best friend I have to make sure he's cool before you go on your first date!"

"There's isn't going to be a first date. I said no," at her words Megan's face dropped. Zatanna figured she had thought this was her chance to start talking about boys with her during their sleepovers, but Zatanna hoped that never happened. She didn't want to know how "delicious" Connor was, nor how sweet he could be.

Zatanna's face softened at Megan's dismay, however, so she decided to give the other girl something to focus her energy on. "Because I like someone else," she whispered. Megan's eyes twinkled immediately.

"Oh you must tell me! Tell me now!" But Zatanna would have none of that, and after a few minutes of ushering her off, she finally got Megan to get to her next class. It hadn't been a complete lie; she liked a lot of people, and she hadn't specified how much she liked this person either. She could've been talking about Wally for heavens sakes, she liked him well enough, but that certainly didn't mean it was anything juicy enough for Megan. _Oh well, she's just gonna have to live without knowing._

* * *

><p><strong>It was bound to happen sometime. I'm sure if the show delved into the Team's school lives we would see a lot of awkward rejections. It's not like they can really date someone (not enough time, I'd think)<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>October: When she landed and heard her wrist make a sickening snapping sound, the world went silent. Superboy had carried her back to the Bioship with the rest of them in a group around him as she mumbled excuses. She was fine, really.<p>

After three days of hospital examinations and the probing hands of doctors all up and down her arm, the constant attention of Megan and the whole team on her day and night, and the aching pains that kept her up all night, all Zatanna wanted to do was have some alone time. She vaguely remembered someone holding her as she cried from the pain, the magic in her blood fighting the pain killers the doctors gave her, but she didn't know who.

Padding out of her bedroom tentatively, Zatanna peered down the hallway, wondering if she was truly, finally, alone. She couldn't hear anything, and she couldn't see anyone, so she began shuffling down the hall. The pain in her wrist had subsided to a dull ache that she could deal with so the grumbling of her stomach woke her up more often than her injury did as of late.

It had taken her much convincing to get them to leave her alone when she was out of her bedroom, even Black Canary was guilty of hovering over her protectively. Hell, even Dr. Fate showed up and admitted to being swayed by her father. She couldn't talk to Zatarra directly, of course, but Nabu had projected the feelings his host was having. She had received countless hugs before she even got out of the hospital.

"They certainly didn't give Wally this much attention when he broke his arm," she muttered under her breath, but knew it was because KidFlash healed so quickly there was no need to worry.

Reaching the kitchen, Zatanna ducked around the counters and snuck around the path she had learned to memorize long ago. She felt exceptionally sneaky with the lights off even though she wasn't really doing something wrong. Since one of her arms was out of commission (thankfully not her dominant one) she used her right hand to feel her way around to the fridge and search through it, rummaging around for that oh so familiar hidden jar of peanut butter.

She liked the stuff to the point of addiction, it was her drug. But she didn't get to taste it that often unless she made herself the same exact kind of sandwich during the day, so she savored it more than a regular junkie would. She bumped the fridge shut with her hip out of habit, and froze at the loud noise it made.

After waiting a moment for the lights to come on and Megan to shoo her back into bed, Zatanna sighed in relief. _Christ, I feel like a little kid stealing candy,_ she thought incredulously, and felt her way around the cupboard until she found a spoon, having no interest in eating with her fingers this time. "It's no fun without Superboy, anyways," she mumbled, turning around.

Nearly screaming when she bumped into someone, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and went into panic mode until Superboy whispered in her ear, "don't wake Megan." She ripped away from his hand and glared at where she assumed he was standing, knowing he could see better in the dark than she.

Wordlessly, he placed his hands over hers on the jar and pulled it away from her, knowing there was no way she could handle the lid by herself. He opened it effortlessly, like he had before, and handed it back to her. He watched with amusement as she placed the spoon on the counter and dipped her fingers boldly like he had done. In the dark a grin spread over his face as he joined her, sneaking his hand in the jar as well.

* * *

><p>Going back to the peanut butter prompt for the heck of it!<p>

**Who do you think was holding her as she cried in the middle of the night? :D  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>November: Wrapping her scarf around her neck, Zatanna stood. Waking up in the middle of the night to go downtown probably wasn't the healthiest habit, but she went to bed early, was well rested for school in the morning, and her performance in both school and on the team hadn't suffered. This was the only time she got to talk to Superboy alone, of course, he didn't say much, but hanging out with him secretly made her happy.<p>

Fighting down a smile as she heard her door open, she ushered a confused Superboy out. She could barely see him but she managed, "go put a sweatshirt on, we're going out," she shooed him back down the hall to his room. When he opened his door she was wafted with the smells coming from his room. It smelt like Axe, the only deodorant he liked wearing, and overall just everything Superboy.

On a whim, Zatanna darted in behind him. "Wow," she breathed, looking around the half lit room as he ignored her and went through his closet. His bed was huge, far bigger than hers, and clothes were strewn about on the floor, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. "Do you ever clean?" She asked, flicking her eyes over the posters on the wall that Wally had bought for him. It was more homey than when she first arrived; over the course of a year they had all settled into their new homes quite nicely and made it their own.

"Not really," he muttered, glancing at her before pulling a second layer over his head. She grinned at his struggles to get his arms into the sleeves. _That's why he doesn't like long sleeves,_ she thought, walking over to help him.

"You're ridiculous," Zatanna taunted, pulling his right arm through the right opening and moving to his left. After that his head came easily, but by then she was giggling.

Superboy noticed her eyes sweeping all around his room and knew she wished to see everything better. "Your bed looks comfy," she smiled, already heading towards the door. He shrugged though she couldn't see it.

"It is," he replied, and their conversation was reduced to silence as they headed towards the zeta beams and made their way around a sleepy Happy Harbor to the only place open this time of night.

The door chimed happily as Zatanna ducked under Superboy's arm as he held the door open for her. She stomped her boots by the doorway and waved to the only person working that night, the waiter-cook combo that was a jolly old man they called Chef. It was during the winter when he reminded Zatanna of Santa Claus.

"A bit late for two young students to be out," Chef called, but Zatanna laughed it off.

"Nonsense," and with that their meal commenced. Superboy had his heart set on pizza and after a little persuading Zatanna caved. Hiding his triumphant grin, Superboy found himself caught up in conversation.

She may not realize it herself, but the young magician was very easy for the Kryptonian boy to talk to. He didn't have to guard what he said in fear of her taking it the wrong way, or lie to make her feel good. The smile on her face kept up even when their pizza was ready and they dug in.

Superboy grinned whenever she was forced to call him Connor since they were in public, and time got away from them until Zatanna glanced down at her watch. "Gah, Megan will be waking up soon!" She cried, leading him out by his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>An extra chapter for you because I'm going to be away from my internet Tuesday and Wednesday, so there will be no updates those days. I plan on giving you two chapters tomorrow as well :) Enjoy.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>December: The last day of school before Christmas Break started up and Zatanna decided to treat herself a little bit. She swung by a local coffee shop on her way to school, letting Superboy and Megan go on ahead without her as she waited in line for a cup of deliciousness. The wait for the cafe mocha had been worth it, despite the fact the was late for her first class by a few minutes.<p>

Ignoring the warning look from the teacher, Zatanna sat in her usual spot next to her only friend in the class; Superboy. He didn't even glance at her when she sat down, and it wasn't until she set the cup of mocha down that he looked at her.

Her attention elsewhere, Sueprboy snatched the coffee of the table they shared and snuck a taste. He was not quick enough in placing it back down, however, and she caught him in the act. "Connor!" She scolded, trying to steal it back.

He held it above her head and out of her reach, grinning. She sat back down and tried to glare, but the look on her face made her laugh. A bit too loud, the teacher asked them if they would like to be excused. When Zatanna couldn't stop laughing they were both promptly shooed out and told to go to the office.

"Pfft, screw that," Zatanna said daringly, and headed towards the front doors of the school. The last day before a vacation, no one really cared if you came to school or not. Superboy followed behind her, still holding her coffee.

"Shouldn't we get Megan too?" He questioned, and Zatanna stopped to place her hands on her hips and pin him with a look.

"Do you want to get Megan?" She asked, daring him, and it only took the Kryptonian a few seconds to realize Megan would give them a hard time about leaving school early. He shook his head and she nodded, grinning triumphantly. She made an attempt at getting her drink back and he let her, teasing her with a grin.

"What do you want to do?" Superboy asked, and Zatanna shrugged, sipping her coffee slowly.

"Oh I don't know, I vote on a christmas movie and some homemade cookies. Good?" He nodded as they left the school behind, and watched her practically skip towards the zeta beams on the edge of town. They used the far off ones so people wouldn't see them disappearing into alley's after school and wonder what was up. Besides the walk wasn't that bad.

It didn't take them long to figure out baking wasn't nearly as difficult as Megan made it out to be as long as you followed the instructions in the book. The snicker-doodles tasted delicious, and the name made them both laugh. Rudolph was a good pick for a movie as Superboy had never seen it before. Though he asked a lot of questions "why does his nose glow?" "how do they fly?" "why is christmas so important?" Zatanna just laughed and guided him through the whole movie, retrieving more cookies and refills of milk from the kitchen several times.

"God, this is so confusing," Superboy grumbled, glaring at the t.v in slight frustration. "Why does he go back if he fit in so well in the land of misfit toys? And why does he go after Clarice?" She laughed at him, sitting down next to him and handing him his third serving of the cinnamon cookies.

"He loves her," she answered, setting his glass of milk down in front of him. "And she loves him back, despite the fact people don't like him. Besides, it's not his fault he's different," she glanced over to Superboy and found him staring at her. She looked away quickly, ignoring the fact her voice had softened to a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter will be up later today again, but only one update tomorrow for you! XD<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>January: Zatanna walked past him on her way back from the showers, her hair still wet. Superboy glanced at her before going back to his homework, but his eyes shot back to her after a few seconds. "Wait a second," he mumbled, standing up and heading after her.<p>

Noticing he was following her, Zatanna turned and let him catch up. It threw her off when he stood closer than usual, "uhh, Superboy?" she asked, but he ignored her. Abruptly placing a hand on the top of her head, he measured the level of it.

"You've gotten taller," he explained, and she didn't know whether to grin or frown at him._ Odd boy is odd,_ she thought, and noticed he was looking her up and down with a weird expression on his face. It made her fidget, searching for something to change the subject from her body.

"So have you," she tried, and he brought his eyes back up to hers quickly. She couldn't read what swirled in his gaze, but as the goosebumps rose on her legs she wasn't sure she wanted to. "See yah," she said, skirting away from him and heading back to her room. She had homework to do, after all, she couldn't stand there under his gaze all day.

He hadn't meant to scare her off, something had just rang in his mind when he spotted her that he couldn't place. He cursed his abnormal upbringing that prevented him from knowing how to act in certain situations. _She's starting to look like Black Canary,_ he thought absentmindedly, and it was true.

Zatanna had grown an inch of two in the past year, enough to bring the top of her head to his chin. He had no idea what it really meant when he had been thinking it minutes before, but it struck him like a train when he sat down and tried to get back to his homework.

Eyes widening, Superboy's hand stopped moving, pencil still between his fingers. He had checked her out. "Holy shit," he muttered, dropping the pencil and leaning back in his seat. It was Zatanna, for heavens sake; completely not allowed. Had it been another girl on the team, like Artemis, or even a girl from school, it wouldn't have meant anything to him. Of course he had noticed there were other attractive women out there other than Megan, it meant nothing because he didn't act on it. Something told him it was alright to look, as long as he didn't touch.

_But Zatanna?_ He asked himself, rubbing a hand over his face. It felt so weird, too weird. He growled, wondering why it was throwing him off so much before he realized why: he had just noticed his best friend was better looking than his girl friend.

She had started to "fill out" in certain places, sending a mixed signal to his brain. Something told him she was perfect, and something else told him she wasn't. She was his best friend, that much was clear. _Christ,_ he thought, using a saying he picked up from Wally, _if I just noticed it, who has before me?_ He knew Robin liked the magician, that much was obvious, and Wally had an eye for anything with breasts, but what about the guys at school?

Superboy growled, deciding he would certainly have to keep a closer eyes on Zatanna, _for her father, of course._ He picked his pencil back up, but found he couldn't concentrate on his work.

"Damn her for being attractive," he muttered, standing up again. He set off to find Megan, hoping the martian could do something to take his mind off the younger girl; something that would get rid of this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Superboy finally noticing how god damn sexy Zatanna is. YEYYYYYYYY-YE-UHHHH.<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>February: "Fine, fine, put me down!" Zatanna cried, and Superboy sat her on the kitchen counter. Megan had left to spend the day in town with some of the other cheerleaders so the two didn't need to sneak around with this. He placed his hands on either side of her and stared straight into her eyes.<p>

"I need to impress Megan on her birthday," he explained, and Zatanna rolled her eyes. He caught the action and flashed her a warning look, making her narrow her eyes back at him. "And you are going to help me," he asserted. She continued to glare at him, resisting.  
>"And what do I get in return?" She questioned, and he leaned in closer, making her eyes widen.<p>

"I'll owe you one," he offered, and she sighed. Nodding her consent, Zatanna's mind began to to spin with options.

"Well I'm guessing you're not one for a long night at a fancy restaurant, that choice is out. Assuming you don't want to do too much and set the bar too high for next year, start small. Anything from you will be an improvement," she said, slipping in an insult that made him smile.

"Get her a box of chocolates and think of something sweet to say. A few candles couldn't hurt either." Considering her idea carefully, Superboy shook his head.

"I would have no idea what to s-" he started, but she abruptly grabbed his head in her hands and brought his eyes to hers.

"Try this," she told him, making the lights go dim with a quick spell until she could barely see his face. "Stare her in the eyes and repeat after me: Megan, You are my best-friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on. You're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything." He just stared at her for a moment.  
>"That was incredibly cheesy," she rolled her eyes at him.<p>

"Oh really, think you can do better?" she challenged, and he couldn't think of anything. "That's what I thought. Just say it," she pushed, focusing her eyes on his again.

"You are my best-friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on. You're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything," he whispered, and Zatanna sat there in silence, breathless.

"You forgot her name," she breathed, and he leaned a bit closer.

"Oops," he replied, breath tickling her neck. Her tongue ran over her lips, mouth parted slightly. He could see her better than she could see him, so she was at a disadvantage. This very dangerous territory for them both. Uncharted, dangerous territory.

"Other than that, it was perfect," she whispered, dropping her gaze away from his to stare at his lips. He reached a hand up to cup her chin, thumb brushing over her lips softly. She flicked her eyes up to return his stare but didn't more. Very dangerous territory.

Hearing Megan enter through the zeta beams down the hall, Superboy snapped out of his reverie, shoving away the thoughts of the girl in front of him. "I owe you one," he reminded her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone in the kitchen. Zatanna shuddered and gathered herself, retreating to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm telling you, if Megan wasn't around for a while it would be so easy for them.<strong>

** Soon, my pets, soon :D  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>March: Superboy was officially two years old, and Zatanna was set on celebrating it the best way possible. After the rest of the team had left, the surprise party decorations still strewn about the kitchen and living room, and Megan had fallen asleep, Zatanna crept into Superboy's room.<p>

"Superboy, wake up," she whispered, shaking his arm. Though she couldn't see them, his eyes snapped open instantly. "Come onnnn, Chef's got a pizza waiting especially for us," she continued, whining slightly. He grinned in the darkness and looked at the clock. _3 a.m, of course._

Sitting up suddenly, he threw her off balance and had to grab her arm and sit her on the bed next to him. Zatanna started for a second, "do you wear pants to bed?" she asked, her voice betraying her embarrassment.

"Nope," he replied, moving to his closet to pull on some cargo pants over his boxers and a black t-shirt. It was March, just warm enough to go without a sweatshirt. "Let's go, pizza's waiting, right?"

"Right!" She piped, spurting out of the room in front of him and heading towards the zeta beams. Her tank-top let her shoulders take the full brunt of the chilly air, but Zatanna didn't mind.

There wasn't really anything special about this pizza, nothing better about it than any of the others they had eaten before at the same time of night, but Zatanna was grinning ear to ear when they dug in. "Little Connor's alllll grown uppp," she teased him on the fact he looked eighteen when they all knew he was only two.

Superboy grinned back at her, knowing full well he would get her back in two months on her own birthday. He did snort at the "little" part though, "says the five foot five sixteen year old." Zatanna winked at him playfully and snatched the piece he was reaching for before he could grab it.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be small," she retorted but he didn't take the bait, instead claiming another slice while she was preoccupied.  
>"Sooo, what did you get me?" He questioned, puzzled. She hadn't given him a present yet, and he had been a little more than disappointed when he didn't receive a gift box from her. But the younger girl shook her head.<p>

"I'm too poor to buy you things," she lied, knowing full well she just couldn't think of anything to get him in time for the party. "So I set this up with Chef," she added, gesturing to the milkshakes and pizza.

He smiled at her, an expression that held his amusement. "It's good to have something normal going on. Today was crazy," he said, and she chuckled.

"I don't think this really counts as normal, but you're welcome regardless," she answered, taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake before leaning over and sneaking a sip of his. He leaned forward, watching her.

"That's mine," he reminded her as she grinned at him, the straw still in her mouth.

"Oh I know," Zatanna giggled, stealing more of the vanilla shake before she let him have it back. "Well Connor," she started, crossing her arms and leaning her elbows on the table, "it seems it's time for us to head back. Wouldn't want Megan catching us."

Superboy nodded. He was waiting for something, but he didn't know what. When he turned his head to look out the window Zatanna took the opportunity to wish him a happy birthday and kiss him on the cheek. But he looked back at her faster than she anticipated and instead she caught him on the mouth. They froze at the contact, unsure.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, I'll tell youyou'll know when they kiss on purpose (more than on the cheek or forehead) And the first time will be because Superboy sees nothing wrong with it. He's very confused on this whole boy and girl thing. **

**But don't worry, Zatanna will teach him. **

**Aherm.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>April: Zatanna ran as soon as the zeta beams let her. She didn't even know where her legs were taking her until she arrived in front of a door and swung it open without knocking, running again until her legs hit the edge of a bed and she collapsed.<p>

She couldn't see where she was through her tears so she pressed her face into the sheets beneath her, desperately trying to wipe them away. A sob wracked her body and she curled her knees towards her chest, tucking her hands under her chin without letting go of the sheets she had grabbed onto. She choked on her breath, fighting to compose herself.

Zatanna heard the door behind her and peeked an eye open, staring at the wall to figure out what room she had flung herself into. She sucked in another shaky breath when she spotted the posters on the wall. _Get a grip on yourself Zatanna,_ she tried to force herself to move, and found she couldn't.

Superboy took one step in and froze, noticing Zatanna curled up on his bed and hearing her cries. At first he thought she was in physical pain, which kickstarted his brain, but after a moment he remembered she had run all the way here. _She must be fine... on the outside._ He could tell she was troubled by something.

He shut the door behind him, not caring what their teammates might think when they caught up to him. He had ditched them when Zatanna came running through, using his super hearing to track her down. Needless to say he was shocked when he followed her all the way to his room.

"Zatanna?" He whispered, hoping she heard him over her sobs. She cried out softly, as if ashamed of herself, but he was the only person she could think of to comfort her. Hell, even his scent alone was beginning to calm her down as she steadily inhaled it off his sheets. She didn't know why, but the idea just added to the swirling confusion in her mind.

Padding around his bed, Superboy knelt by her side and tried to find her gaze. "Zatanna," he tried again, reaching out to touch her face only for her to roll over to get away, tangling herself into his blankets. He frowned pushed her over, sliding onto the bed next to her and grabbing onto her before she could wriggle away again. "Tell me," he commanded, pulling her smaller body towards him and forcing her to let go of his sheets. Instead she latched onto the front of his shirt and tucked herself against his neck.

"Dr. Fate. H-he," she started, trying and failing to regain her voice. She fell back into a series of sobs, suddenly bypassing his shirt and latching her arms around his neck, inhaling deeply to calm herself enough to speak. "My dad," she tried again, and at once he understood.

Reaching a hand up slowly like she had with him in the hospital a full year ago, he rubbed a hand over her back slowly, a soft hum rising in his throat. He had no idea what he was really doing, of course, but it seemed to help her calm down significantly.

"I know," he offered, ducking his head to whisper in her ear calmly, and her hold around his neck tightened in response. Under different circumstance he would've teased her about the contact, but all he could do was continue humming.

"Thank you," she whispered back, and he wouldn't have heard if not for his super hearing. He answered her by placing a barely there kiss on the hair of her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>To remind you all that, at the moment, they are still just friends. Best friends, really.<strong>

**Back to once a day updates, btw :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>May: Superboy growled, heading towards the garage instead of the Zeta tubes. He had no intention of going into town, he just wanted to get away. God damn woman, he grumbled, punching the button on the wall roughly enough to almost break it, and waited for the giant doors to open. Wolf padded up behind him and he sighed, knowing the animal would follow relentlessly.<p>

"Alright, come on bud," he said, petting the back of Wolf's neck appreciatively before running out and leaping into the air. They could track Sphere but they couldn't track him, so he ignored her and decided to go on foot.

After making it to the top of the mountain in a few leaps, he sits on a boulder and waits for wolf to catch up, hitching a leg up and resting his arm on a knee. He sighed, a sign of his anger and frustration, before nearly falling off the rock in surprise.

"Hey," Zatanna said softly, floating down next to him and cutting off the levitation spell Dr. Fate had taught her. She still needed practice with it, but she was slowly getting better. "What's up?"

Superboy glanced at her but ignored her words; he was not the type that needed comforting. Making her feel better, sure, he could handle that. But he was not a sixteen year old girl in need of a hug. He was the clone of Superman, made to replace or destroy him. Superman didn't need hugs, neither did he.

Zatanna just stared at him, absentmindedly petting Wolf on the head when the animal sat next to her. She could practically see the gears in his head turning, and she was trying to find something acceptable to say that might calm him down and open him up.

Finding nothing, the young magician just sat next to him as he brooded. Superboy glanced at her again, wondering if she was going to leave or what she was planning on doing. He watched her cross one leg over the other and lean back on her hands, rubbing Wolf's fur with a foot and staring at the sky. He tilted his head back to see what she was staring and found nothing.

She could guess it was Megan again, she had heard them arguing in the kitchen all the way in her room. _Christ, it's like they can't get ahead._ She looked over to him and wondered why they were fighting this time. "Superboy?"

"What?" He snapped, but she didn't shy away, instead she scooted closer to him and smiled.

"You're gonna be fine," she offered, and he eyed her, wondering what she meant by that. They sat there for a solid hour before Superboy heard Megan calling for him in the mountain below them. He glanced at Zatanna once again before sliding off the rock and standing, Wolf rutting his muzzle under his hand for attention.

"Thanks," he muttered, and bounded away. Zatanna watched him go, hoping she helped the situation a bit. He had certainly seemed to calm down as they sat. _Good for him,_ she thought, but her heart wasn't in it. It was confusing to have him and Megan almost break it off one day and then being inseparable the next.

Shaking her head, Zatanna stood. "I wonder if they'll ever make up their minds," she muttered to Wolf, who cocked his head to the side. She smiled at him sadly, tousling his fur, and hopped off the rock to begin her descent down to Happy Harbor. She needed some time alone as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Zatanna, Superboy is just as confused as you are, I assure you.<br>**


	25. Chapter 25

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>July: "Beach time!" Zatanna hollered, slinging a towel over her shoulder and walking out of her room. They had a section of the beach closed off for their use only, and she doubted the human population even knew about it. It was in a little cove down the mountainside, and near impossible to get to on foot. But Megan could fly down, and Superboy was taking everyone else down in Sphere, even Wolf.<p>

"Let's go!" she tried again, and in a whirl of movement Wally stood next to her in nothing but shorts. No doubt he would get one of the girls to apply sunscreen to his back with that flashy smile of his, but Zatanna was betting on Artemis being the first to cave to his persuasions. It seemed the archer would rather be the one doing those things then letting Megan, no matter how much she might protest at first.

Megan and Superboy waved to them and headed for the garage, the martian already levitating their coolers of food and drinks into the Super Cycle. Zatanna waved back as she heard Artemis's Zeta beam designation B07 and the archer walked towards them in her swimsuit as well. Zatanna smiled at her and watched Wally's eyes widen slightly at the sight of her before speeding away to help Superboy with loading things up.

"Seems we're trying to get _someones_ attention, are we?" Zatanna teased, and Artemis smirked at her. They had shared their secrets long ago and proudly called each other best friends, but while Zatanna knew about Artemis's crush on Wally, the archer hadn't been able to squeeze out Zatanna's feelings for a certain super.

"I could say the same to you," Artemis replied, gesturing to Zatanna's two piece with shorts. They hopped on the Super Cycle and held on as they flew down to the beach, but everyone was too excited to unpack everything just yet.

Wally beat them all into the water, of course, but all Superboy had to do was leap and he was second. Aqualad showed up from the under the waves moments later as planned, and they whole group commenced in beach games. Robin settled for a volley ball game against Wally as long as the speedster didn't cheat with his speed, Megan laid on the sand to soak up the sun, and a violent game of chicken began with the remaining four.

Aqualad hoisted Artemis up onto his shoulders and Zatanna realized she'd be allying with Superboy, who practically threw her up and forced her to catch onto his neck or fall into the water. Laughing hysterically, Zatanna grappled with Artemis for as long as she could before her arms began to waver.

It seemed the odds were in her favor, because just as she started falling back Wally shouted something that caught Artemis' attention and Zatanna took this opportunity to push her off. It might've been a little dirty, but the archer emerged from the water laughing her head off. Zatanna high-fived Superboy from above, clapping her hands in triumph.

Feeling sly, he tipped them both back and listened to her screech in shock as they went under water. He twisted around and pulled her up with him, laughing for once. Zatanna retreated to the beach as the two power houses proceeded to wrestle, and began unpacking the Super Cycle so sphere could enjoy herself as well.

Artemis gave Zatanna a knowing look and bumped her with her hip. Zatanna rolled her eyes but turned and waved when Superboy and Aqualad called them for round two. Artemis grinned, _just a matter of time,_ she thought, looking between Superboy and Zatanna with a mischievous glint in her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what guys, I'm actually running out of chapters! I have fifteen(ish) more to write before this thing is over, but I have 32 pre-written ones which you have almost read through. Chapter 34 is going to be a huge turning point, so keep reading! :D<br>**


	26. Chapter 26

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>August: "Oh just come on," Zatanna pulled him by the arm, leading him out through the garage. He frowned at her but let her lead the way until they were outside and the path was obvious.<p>

"Why are we eating outside?" Superboy asked, looking up at the sky as he trailed along behind her, for once not impatient with her slow human speed. She ignored him, using the trees around them to pull herself up. Superboy frowned at her and took the box of food from her hand, leaping away and disappearing out of sight.

"What the hell!" She hissed, climbing a few more feet up the slope before he landed in front of her and gestured for her to come closer. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but inched forward.

Picking her up in his arms he leapt into the air again and in a few seconds landed next to where he set down the food. On the flattened top of the mountain they had a perfect view of the sky and the ocean as well. The air was warm, not so unusual for this time of year, and perfect for eating outside. He understood why she wanted to.

Setting her down carefully (he had learned all to well how breakable she was from the slightest things) he stepped away from her and opened the carrying box. Some new restaurant had opened up in Happy Harbor and Zatanna had been all too eager to drag him downtown and order from it.

Sitting next to her, he handed her a sub-sandwich and took his own. Her hand brushed his, making him glance at her, but she didn't seem to notice. Leaning back, the Kryptonian wondered why it was so confusing to him now.

Shouldn't it be simple? He was with Megan, she gave him everything he wanted and more, and he was happy. Until moments like these came around, of course. It was like when he was alone with the younger girl his girlfriend didn't exist, and he found himself tempted to do things he wouldn't even think about under normal circumstance.

But when had anything in his life been considered "normal" or simple? He glanced at the girl beside him again and saw her looking up at the stars with fascination. "What do you think is up there?" She asked softly, and he looked from her face to the sky, squinting to see the far away balls of burning gas.

"Other planets maybe," he offered, thinking about Krypton and the small things Superman as told him. "Superman says there are others just like this one out there," Superboy continued, his voice raw. He didn't talk about his would-be mentor often with any of them, but only Zatanna got bits and pieces from him. The older Kryptonian had yet to take him in fully, but improvements on their strained relationship were being made.

Zatanna looked at him, not sure what to say as this was completely uncharted territory. Superman was, and probably always would be, a touchy subject. "My dad used to say my mom was from somewhere up there," she stared at her feet, "I never really believed him until I met you," she finished, voice just as raw as his.

Superboy looked over to her, face softening. It was hard for him to remember he wasn't the only one with family issues, and he was also curious how her family got their powers. He vowed to figure it out, but now was not the right time.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he squeezed lightly, the only thing he could think of doing in response. She accepted his sympathy silently, saying nothing, but she leaned into his hold and that told him she appreciated the gesture.

* * *

><p><strong>So this explains Superboy's dilemma with Megan and Zatanna :) As well as a little insight into his relationship with Superman.<br>**

**Also, does anyone know where Zatanna got her powers? I know her parents, but were they like... humans that got struck by meteors or something? xD Someone should tell me!  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>September: <em>Back in this building again,<em> Zatanna sighed, closing her hallway locker and heading towards her first class. _The only thing good about this year is I have more classes with Superboy._ She looked forward to sharing more of her day with the older boy, but she saw the looks she got from the rest of the student population. She was crushing on Superboy, hard.

Who could blame her though? He was a senior and that made him instantly more appealing. Couple that with his good looks and half the girls in their classes were swooning over him. Zatanna did good to fight the urge to glare at them; it was Megan's place to assert her possession.

_Does he even notice?_ She asked herself, wondering if he saw the other girls, or if he even noticed her. Zatanna looked down at herself, knowing she was nothing compared a shapeshifting girlfriend who could satisfy him no matter what he desired. She was filled out, no less than any other girl her age, yet she felt like she was fourteen again: Awkward, uncomfortable and gangly.

Glancing at a group of jocks on other side of the hall, Zatanna frowned. _Why doesn't he notice me like they do?_ Attention from other guys was the only thing that reassured her she might actually have a chance with the Superboy.

Sweeping a strand of her hair behind her ear, Zatanna ducked her head and continued on her way, ignoring the other student meandering around the hall. She had a solid ten minutes before class started, but none of her friends were at school yet. They were the "fashionably late" kind of people; the ones that got to class a few minutes late each day.

Slipping into a classroom, she sighed as she set her books down on the desk in the middle of the room. _Just another year,_ she reminded herself, knowing she only had this and another year to go before she could branch out as a full time super hero. She had two years to train like hell and two years to prove herself to the Justice League that she could, in fact, belonged with them. _Two years to prove I am just as worthy as my father was,_ Zatanna thought.

She sat down heavily, the teacher glancing at her from behind his desk before standing up and heading across the hall. _God, not even teachers get to class this early._ Zatanna looked up as someone walked through the door and watched as Superboy took the seat next to her like he always did.

Giving her a nod, the powerhouse set his books down next to hers and stared at the front of the class. Zatanna's eyes widened, "you're taking this class?" She asked, voice nearly cracking in joy.

"Nope," he answered, and her face fell. She was terrible at hiding her disappointment, and Superboy caught the look out of the corner of his eye. "Just sitting here with my stuff for no reason." he finished, and she sunk into a glare. She smacked him on the arm reflexively.

"I do not like being toyed with," she growled, and saw the grin on his face. Her hit did nothing to him, but the meaning behind it was there. Zatanna hoped this didn't count as flirting, as she had seen other girls "hit" the boys they liked. Her face heated up and she looked away from him to hide her face, gazing out the window.

Superboy's grin faded, yet he was happy to have this class with her. He could practically sense her embarrassment, and he heard her heart pounding in her chest. His own fluttered in response, confusing him even more.

* * *

><p>So this explains how Zatanna has resigned to crushing on Superboy, but is uncertain whether she even has a chance. I mean come on, Megan is a friggin shape shifter, god knows what she can do in bed :D<p>

Homo-magic, huh? Well that's cool :)


	28. Chapter 28

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>November: He heard her cries before any of the others. Superboy swung himself around and leapt, ignoring the calls of Robin and Aqualad behind him as he landed with a boom on the ground, crushing the metal beneath him. He charged, roaring angrily and succeeding in flinging her potential captors away.<p>

His rage simmering, Superboy mustered all his gentleness as he picked her unconscious body off the ground where they had haphazardly dropped her. The bruises on her face made him bristle, but he fought the anger down for her sake.

After a day of waiting for the opportune moment to strike back and retrieve their captured team member, Superboy could barely contain his need for vengeance when he set his eyes on the hooded figures that watched over her. Having spotted the bumps on her head long before he saw the cuts on her lips, he knew they had kept her limp and compliant with regular beatings.

Practically growling his protectiveness, Superboy cradled Zatanna's body in his arms and carried her, quieting her murmurs with soft words. "Superboy?" she breathed, and he held her tighter without thinking.

Seeing the small smile on her face provoked something in him, something he could not place. But he knew he was happy to have her back, even if she had only been stolen from him for less than a day.  
>He hadn't slept the night before as he was too sick with worry. Megan had tried to console him, knowing he was anxious. Actually, they all<p>

knew he was concerned, yet only one thought it might be for reasons other than the magician was his best friend.  
>Artemis narrowed her eyes as Superboy carried their friend back to the bioship, seemingly oblivious to the tears in his clothing and focused solely on the body of the girl he held. The archer smothered a grin at the look on his face, instead devoting her attention to Zatanna.<p>

When they tried to approach to see the damage done and if Zatanna needed a doctor, however, Superboy's eyes widened with something akin to rage. He pulled back, as if they would hurt her just as much as the men holding her had, and surprised them all even more when he snarled.

"Superboy, she needs to see a doctor," Robin tried to reason with the Krytonian, reaching out towards Zatanna as if to take her to be checked out. Superboy twisted away, intent on her not being touched. Megan tried to soothe him telepathically as well, but it was no use.

It was Artemis who convinced him to put Zatanna down so they could have a league doctor examine her. "Superboy, she may be injured in places you cannot see," she pushed, and they all knew what she was hinting at. A sixteen year old girl kidnapped by a band of disturbed men was at risk for more than just bruises and scrapes.

Superboy looked down at Zatanna's half asleep body, knowing she was too exhausted to speak for herself. His mind raced, and he knew that no matter how horrifying it seemed to him, Artemis could be right. He surrendered the girls body, but not before hugging her to his chest firmly for a moment.

Zatanna was due for an overnight stay at a hospital to rehydrate and to monitor for anything serious. Superboy knew that he wouldn't be sleeping that night again. Not until she was home.

* * *

><p>God, I keep forgetting how old Zatanna is when I write these. Then I have to go through and find all the May's I've written (her birthday month) xD It's annoying, especially since I wrote these ahead of time so when I post them I see the wrong age and have to backtrck.<p>

Oh well.


	29. Chapter 29

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>December: Zatanna poked her head outside her door and looked both ways down the hall, making sure the coast was clear before sneaking out of her room with her boots in hand. Her sock covered feet made no sound as she slipped towards the garage, where a side door could be opening silently and she could sneak out unseen.<p>

Just in front of the door she took the time to pull her boots on and wrap her scarf tighter around her neck, fixing her gloves as well. When she cracked the door the crisp wind caressed her face briefly before she let it shut again, pulling her hat down snug in preparation for the cold.

No snow fell from the sky, disappointing the young magician, and she resisted the urge to make it snow in Happy Harbor like she had every Christmas since she arrived. She and her dad used to change the weather for the holidays all the time back in New York, and Zatanna found nothing wrong with continuing the tradition on her own.

She had been planning on heading into town for a hot cocoa as it was the middle of Christmas break and she had no desire for pizza. This was the weather of cocoa and cookies, and maybe even roasted chestnuts if she ever got her hands on some. Nothing was going to sway her from getting a hot cup of the chocolate deliciousness, not even the Krytonian who jumped her.

"Connor!" She yelped, tripping only to have him catch her arm. She glared at him but kept walking, intent on getting to town before the sun set and everything grew far colder than she was dressed for. Connor, on the other hand, was well prepared for the cold and just wanted to amuse himself.

He grinned at her wickedly, following beside her as she trudged through the snow until hitting the sidewalk. They held idle conversation but Zatanna was too distracted to handle much else; she was busy sweeping her eyes over every ice coated tree and wreathed lamp-post in sight.

Her fascination with everything made him smile. He slipped his hands into his sweatshirt pocket to keep them warm, "what're we doing?" he asked, just as she stopped them in front of a cafe. She smiled at him, pointing at the writing on the window that indicated they sold _Christmas Cocoa._

He waited for her outside, and it wasn't long before she came back out, grinning ear to ear at the steaming cup she held in her hands. Zatanna took the time to savor the smell of it, spotting Superboy's attempt to steal her treat and dodging it. She laughed with him, forgetting that the world was growing darker as they walked slower and slower, conversation continuing.

Before she realized it was nearly dark and she had to rely on the streetlights to see down the road. She shivered at the cold, "afraid of the dark?" Superboy teased, and she smirked at him.

"Not with you around to scare away the monsters," she giggled as he put an arm around her shoulders and led her down the street as if there were monsters to be warded off.

"If that is what you wish, milady," he joked, pulling her close and warming her side. She grinned up at him, still evading his attempts to steal a sip. Finally she let him have a taste, holding the cup to his lips as he took the rest from her.

She tried not to make him laugh, not wanting him to choke, but she ended up giggling anyways. He smiled at her, licking the spill off his lips, and watched the streetlights highlight the curves of her face. He pulled her closer.

* * *

><p>I LOVE THIS ONE. Well, just the ending. But still 3 Love.<p>

I wrote another one last night that I fell in love with as well, hehehe.


	30. Chapter 30

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>January: Training was an important part of their schedule. Between the quarter ending and grades closing, school kept them busy, yet they always had to make time for training with Canary. She was always available after school when the got home, when most of them sought her out, but on weekends she called team training sessions to pit them against each other.<p>

Now, regardless of the season the sessions made them all sweat and overheat, and the team members quickly shed any excess clothing they could after the first round. Megan usually just shifted her clothes to lighter materials, but Zatanna and Artemis were left with only one option: follow the boy's example and remove their shirts.

At first Robin and Megan protested, both for different reasons, of course. Robin was thrown off by the girls indecency, while Megan found it unfair. After suggesting she just shift into something else, Megan quieted. Artemis countered that she found them distracting as well when they were shirtless, and he'd have to deal with it.

They wore sports bras after all, and some girls at school practiced in less than they. Black Canary had no comments, only dropping her own coat on the floor to silence the argument effectively. After a few rounds she taught them new moves to improve upon what had made them lose, and even took them down to show them winning wasn't everything. Their teacher was fair, however, and no one objected to her methods.

Zatanna was considerably more nervous about her next match then usual. Black Canary usually paired them up against someone whose skills (and sometimes lack of) matched their own. This time, she was switching it up a bit. With Robin against Megan, the martian had lost, and Kaldur had lost by a split second slip up against Artemis. When Black Canary paired off with Wally, Zatanna had gulped and locked eyes with Superboy, I'm dead.

Artemis was thinking the same thing, and she caught the younger girl's eyes reassuringly. Zatanna looked terrified, but she walked out onto the floor with Superboy just the same. When Black Canary called for them to start, however, neither moved.

Zatanna frowned at him, and they both stood there, Superboy staring right back at her. "Do something," Zatanna challenged and he just shook his head.

But Black Canary repeated her words, ordering them to do something. Again neither moved, nor did the two pick up their positions.

"If I hit her, she could die," Superboy said bluntly, bringing all eyes to him.

"You hit Megan," Black Canary dared. He pointed a finger to Zatanna.

"She's not Megan," he pointed out, and Zatanna suddenly found herself the object of a very heated stare. She shifted uncomfortably, knowing Superboy probably didn't understand the weight of his words.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she dismissed herself, snatching her shirt off the ground and scurrying away from the potential argument, having a feeling Megan would be wary of her from now on.

Artemis ducked out behind her, leaving Black Canary to organize a new round of fights as she followed after her friend. She knew the magician was shaken up, and it was her job to consult her.

* * *

><p>I actually don't like this one, it turned out very different from what I wanted... meh<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>February: Zatanna walked at Superboy's side, whose arm was linked with Megan. The martian smiled at him all lovey-dovey, and Zatanna grinned despite herself. Megan was alright when the super was around, but catch her alone and she'd maul you. Either with questions (usually later in the day) or love, or cooking. Zatanna grimaced quickly before returning to her smile.<p>

But Superboy, she thought, hiding a cheeky grin. The older boy was most definitely her best friend. Some people found it odd, but she didn't mind oddity. She embraced him and all his quirks, even those that might be embarrassing sometimes.

She frowned whenever Megan persuaded him not to do one of those things, one time she even let a snide comment slip._ "What are you, his mother?"_ The martian's eyes had watered, and Zatanna quickly apologized, claiming she had been in a bad mood all day. This of course led to Megan trying to cheer her up with a shopping trip.

But in the February snow Zatanna's anger disappeared. In fact, she even felt a little daring. Trotting ahead, she swiftly scooped up a handful of snow, ignoring the immediate painful tingle in her fingers. Before Superboy could react, she chucked it right at his chest.

Superboy froze in shock as the snow ball hit him full on, and Megan gasped, obviously not understanding it was supposed to be a game. The Kryptonian, however, grinned wickedly and let his arm fall away from his girlfriends. He made his own snow ball and Zatanna's eyes widened, realizing his pitching could break world records. She yelped, dodging his first throw, and returning fire.

Megan was caught in the friendly fire. With a cry she bounded away, going back the way they came. Superboy turned to look at her, but did not follow her. He had to take revenge, an assault like that would not be taken lightly. The path came alive with volleys of snow balls as Zatanna used her magic to her advantage. Superboy growled at her, deciding if she was going to use her superpower to cheat, he could too.

When he charged at her, she screamed. He had a plan though, and calculating precisely how much force would have the desired effect without breaking her in half, he grinned. He plowed her into a snowbank, covering himself in cold in the process. It was worth it when she screeched, stuck under him in a pile of frozen fluff. He laughed at her, standing up and out before pulling her up as well.

"I win!" He declared, and she scoffed. Quickly barking a spell, she brought the snow from the trees around them crashing down on him and grinned.

"No hun, I believe I do," she corrected him. Hearing Superboy laugh back at her, Zatanna skirted around the giant pile in the middle of the path and continued along the direction they were originally headed.

She only got a few dozen feet before he landed next to her and they walked together. Their coats held patches of ice and she had snow in her boots, but still she couldn't stop grinning. Turning to him as they walked, she began to wipe the snow off his sweatshirt, suddenly aware Megan had left them.

Superboy would most likely get "in trouble" for not going to find her, but Zatanna didn't mind helping him again. _Not if it means getting a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, at least,_ she admitted. He must have noticed her change of thought from her face, cause he raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

Blushing, she pulled herself away from him with a small smile on her face. "Nothing," she tried, but he didn't look away. His gaze made her flush harder.

* * *

><p>:) I like this one, and the next few chapters.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>April: On Saturday nights when the weather was good and the homework was little, Zatanna and Artemis held a girl's night out, patrolling the streets of either Gotham or New York. Once they had even invited Megan, but the martian wanted to talk more than kick butt, so they were wary of bringing her along again.<p>

Perching themselves on a high rooftop overlooking the Gotham skyline, Artemis grinned at Zatanna as the archer leaned on her bow. Zatanna's nervousness around a certain Super had become a bit obvious these past few months, and Artemis assumed it was because more and more kept happening between them.

Not to say they were fooling around behind Megan's back, but there was some serious best friend moments that had the magician acting skittish around the older boy. "So, you're seventeenth birthday's coming up, huh?" Artemis began, hoping to ease into the situation.

Zatanna nodded, a smile on her face. "A month or so really, but yeah, it is," she clarified, and Artemis nodded in return, pretending to regard the city below them with interest. Artemis herself wouldn't turn eighteen until later in the year, so for a few months they would be the same age.

"Do you know what you want this time around?" Artemis questioned, forcing the knowing grin down from her face before Zatanna could notice it. The archer prided herself on being very sneaky when she wanted to be, something Zatanna was still terrible at picking up on.

"Oh I don't know. I've got a few ideas though," Zatanna answered, fixing the buttons on her outfit that were just for show. She had redone her uniform lately to make it a bit more professional and less kiddy than her earlier one.

"Mhmm." Artemis raised an eyebrow at the younger girl, trying to seem generally curious. "Will it be a sweet seventeen or no?" She asked bluntly with her usual tactlessness. Zatanna blushed, red creeping up to her ears. Even Artemis knew it was sweet sixteen, not seventeen.

"You know it won't," Zatanna mumbled, and Artemis grinned.

"Ohohoho, you never did tell me who," Artemis pushed, and Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Don't you remember Robin kissing me?" Zatanna tried to brush it off and steer the conversation away from where Artemis was trying to turn it. Away from Superboy.

"He kissed you on the cheek, that doesn't count," Artemis asserted, and Zatanna sighed. It was no use, Artemis was intent on getting it out of her.  
>"Superboy," she started, and as Artemis started to "ohhhh!" she rushed to explain, face heating up again, "but it wasn't even on purpose. He turned his head faster than I thought he would and I caught him on the lips instead of the cheek. He probably didn't even like it!" Artemis scoffed, quickly shifting from the chance to tease her over it to assuring her Superboy most certainly liked her as well.<p>

"Oh please, Zatanna, Megan's got nothing you. You don't need shapeshifting abilities to be beautiful, not to mention sexy. Hell, I've seen Roy looking at you a few times." Zatanna blushed, but it was a good kind. A small smile graced her lips and she thanked god for such a good friend.

However, seeing that Zatanna was feeling better about it, Artemis didn't pass up the chance to make her squirm, "and god knows how many ways you can use that magic of yours. You could probably lay the god damn Batman if you wanted to!" Artemis grinned as Zatanna squealed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Teehee :D<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>June: With her junior year over and her high school career nearly over, Zatanna found herself more and more popular over the summer. She spent more time with normal girls, yet always found time for the Team.<p>

That small beach had become their most common hang out during the summer. None of them could really hold down a job if they wanted to do to missions, so they never had to worry about that. Besides, the League Members assured them they had no need to save for college.

Zatanna had this small idea that their desired degrees would be paid for by the older super heroes, Batman especially. In fact, even Dr. Fate had displayed an interest in her future when they talked. She was happy to have her dad back in her life, no matter if she never got to truly talk with him.

Laying down on her towel next to Artemis, Zatanna sighed and stretched out in the sand, relishing in the sun's rays on her skin. She was far to sore from a recent mission to swim, so she settled for dragging Artemis back onto the beach to tan with her. Not that the half Vietnamese girl needed it, but she stayed in Zatanna's company anyways. Besides, they had their fair share of entertainment due to the boy's competition for their attention.

Megan was currently on a mission with her uncle, and as a result all the attention was on the two. They both realized they didn't have to guard their conversation like usual, and Artemis flashed her a maniacal grin that made Zatanna roll her eyes. "Sooo, how goes super-campaign?" Zatanna snorted at her terrible humour.

"You're horrible," she tried, attempting to push the conversation away half heartedly. They were at the point where the archer could get her to spill about anything, and sometimes it annoyed Zatanna. Artemis grinned wider at her flush.

"By the looks of it, pretty good," Artemis continued, gesturing to the shirtless Superboy schooling the rest of them in a heated game of volleyball. Zatanna's face slipped into a small smile, and Artemis caught it. "Aha!" Her outburst made them all look at her, and she just waved them off, returning her attention to Zatanna.

"What? There is no_ super-campaign_, you know that. Megan is still dating him and he's still happy with her."

"You mean he's still settling for her," Artemis corrected, and Zatanna's eyes widened.

"How can you say that?" Zatanna cried, horrified and secretly a bit pleased.

"Because I've seen the looks between you two," Zatanna looked away from her best friend and out across the ocean just in time to miss the question look Superboy sent her. His super hearing had it's uses, and he wanted to know what, and who, they were talking about. The idea that another boy was flirting with Zatanna left him very confused.

Trying to steer the conversation in another direction, Zatanna grinned smugly, "hopefully they're not as obvious as the looks you send Wally. How long have you been dating again? Two months?" It was Artemis' turn to look flustered, and Zatanna laughed at her.

"Oh hush, at least I haven't been waiting for the same boy for the past three years!" Artemis grumbled, and Zatanna laughed still.

"That's exactly what you did!" Zatanna claimed, but the message was still there. Artemis did have a point, after all. With Superboy and Megan seeming to grow further and further apart (the recent missions were a testament to this) it was the perfect opportunity for Zatanna to take charge.

* * *

><p>Oh goodness, I only have four more chapters written for you guys! Hopefully enough to get me until next weekend (if I write another one today) <strong>:D I absolutely love tomorrow's chapter! <strong>Can't wait for you guys to read it! Eeeeee! *fangirl squeal*


	34. Chapter 34

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>July: The party was giant, one of the few regular humans were allowed to join in and hang with their super hero counterparts. Anyone who was anyone flew in and made it, it was the Justice League on the fourth of July, for heaven's sakes!<p>

Now the sidekicks who chose not to wear a costume that concealed their face either went as a normal teenagers or didn't go at all. Most of the team was set, but Zatanna and Superboy found themselves with an interesting dilemma: What did normal teenagers do around super heroes?

In a bright colored sundress, Zatanna flitted about the event with a bounce in her step and a song on her lips. As the sun went down and the age groups divided, Zatanna found herself with some of the coolest strangers she had ever met. She danced her way around, laughing when _KidFlash_ caught her dramatically and kissed her on the cheek. _Just like his mentor, Wally is made for the crowd._

She saw Miss Martian flying around a few times, and even saw Aqualad fitting in quite well with a group of Aquaman fanatics. They seemed to want to touch his gills, but Zatanna took it upon herself to save that situation. She only saw Superboy once. He stood amongst a group that looked exactly his type, and she laughed. Being as they were acting just like they would in school, Zatanna popped in next to him.

They laughed and lit sparklers, making the sparks come to life by dancing with them in their hands. With the barbecue long over, candy was passed around. Zatanna had to fight Superboy off, as he wanted to steal her share, and he managed to take a few of them.

Fireworks were to be set off as the night grew cooler, and Zatanna found goosebumps on her skin. She was surprised when Superboy stood next to her to watch the explosive display instead of being off somewhere with Megan, but not too surprised. She popped a candy into her mouth and led him to where the normal teenagers were gathering.

She giggled, watching the children run around with glowing bracelets, chasing and tackling. Parents gave up on governing the energetic kids, and she watched them sit down in lawn chairs and in their cars to watch the show comfortably.

Zatanna sat down with him on a large blanket under the stars as the fireworks popped and boomed above them. "I haven't seen fireworks in so long," Zatanna revealed, giving Superboy a small grin when he looked over at her.  
>"I've never seen them before," he replied, and Zatanna's grin widened.<p>

"Well then we have to do it right!" She exclaimed, scooting closer to him and tucking her legs to one side, leaning back on one arm. "Those make a crackling sound," she pointed, and nearly froze when he leaned closer to her to look at which one. It only took a few moments for the rocket to prove her point. "See?" She giggled, turning her head to see the look on his face.

She spent the next hour calling the sounds they'd make, and after that they began to bet on it. Superboy lost most of them even though he could see better in the dark, but that was mostly luck and expertise on Zatanna's part. "I win!" Zatanna laughed, "what do I get?"

Superboy chuckled at her, shaking his head in disbelief. He turned his head to her, "What do you want?" He asked, and Zatanna suddenly became aware of how well the fireworks lighted his face. You. She breathed out once, and silently leaned towards his lips, her breath catching when he closed the distance.

* * *

><p>THIS IS THE ONE I ABSOLUTELY LOVE. Just. <strong>YES.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>August: It took a few days for Zatanna to realize something on her own, and a few more to adjust to the idea: Megan had broken up with Superboy. The young magician sat there, contemplating what this meant for her. When she had finally gotten over the initial shock, she realized something else: Superboy was moving out.<p>

She understood why, of course. He couldn't deal living with Megan around anymore, it was too awkward. The tension between the exes was high, and Zatanna found it wise for Superboy to move in with Wally until things cooled down again, or he could find some place else. She just wished he didn't have to go.

With the removal of Superboy from the mountain, things remained quiet, and Zatanna hated it. Superboy didn't make much noise anyways, but his presence gave life to Mt. Justice, and she found herself incredibly bored as soon as he left. So, after a month of boredom and lying around, being the person she was, Zatanna took a zeta beam to Central City and knocked on the door of the West's house.

Needless to say, it had not taken much persuasion to get him to come with her. Wally was out of the house with The Flash again, so it was just him hanging around watching t.v. Mrs. West was happy to nudge them out, suggesting Connor show her around the city. Superboy had taken the hint and led her around. Zatanna found the conversation swinging around any mentions of Megan or his breakup, and she did not like it.

"Superboy, what happened between you two?" Zatanna finally asked after summoning her courage. He stopped walking, slipped his hands into his pockets, and looked out over the view from their vantage point atop the bridge.

"She said she was sick of waiting on me," he answered after a few minutes. Oddly enough, it felt good to finally tell someone else, and the words kept rolling off his tongue, "apparently she gave me two years to say "I love you" but I never did. I wasn't going to lie to her... I thought girls liked honesty?" He turned to her halfway, questioning, but his heart wasn't in it. Breaking up had been awkward, but amazingly, he was okay with it.

"Well, we do, except maybe when you answer "does this make me look fat?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood. "But "I love you" is pretty important..." She reminded him, watching him nod. She turned her gaze out over the river, crossing her arms, and they stood in silence. But she had to wonder,_ never? christ, they dated for three years!_ "You'd think he would have said it during sex at least once," she mumbled under her breath, knowing that was a common practice that some girls accepted.

Superboy's face split with a grin, and she glanced over, reminding herself both how gorgeous he was when he smiled and how often he used his super hearing to his advantage. Heat rose to her face in embarrassment, and he grinned wider.

"Oh stop it!" she cried when Superboy began to laugh at her, "you know it's true!" she tightened her arms across her chest and looked away from him. Had she still been facing him, she would have seen him nod in agreement. He had felt the urge to proclaim his love a few times, but it didn't seem right, not when Megan's face was replaced by another's.

His eyes lit up when he remembered he was supposed to be showing her around the city, and his grin turned nefarious just before he swooped her up into his arms and leapt into the air. She screeched in surprise, her arms flying around his neck immediately, and it only took him a moment to remember how much he liked the feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this one. <strong>A lot. To me it shows even with what happened the month before (FIRST KISS. WOOT WOOT) Neither is going to rush into a relationship. Zatanna's level headed like that, I'd like to think :)

Also, to everyone that has seen Invasion, episode one:** CALLED IT. C-A-L-L-E-D. I-T. Mwuahaha.  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>September: The first week of school was filled with great joy. Zatanna had just started her senior year, and after a summer filled with time consuming missions and awkward mountain sharing with Megan, she was happy to spend time with her human friends again even if that meant being stuck in classes to do so.<p>

But starting school again also brought great sadness. She had lost Superboy for the most part already, and even if he was still in high school and not moving on towards being a full time superhero, he wasn't there with her. Her classes were painfully slow, and she missed the super charged, black hair boy more than she realized she would.

Sighing, Zatanna made her way out of her last class and towards the front of the school, bypassing her locker. She just wanted to get home and take a nap, school was draining her more than she thought possible. You'd think between missions, school, friends, and the League meetings, Zatanna would have built up a tolerance for lack of sleep. _No such luck._

So she made her way down the halls and out the door, waving to a few friends who had already made it out of their classes. The majority of the school had yet to make it as far as she (one of the benefits of her last class being so close to the door) and she was determined to make it outside before the hallway was flooded and the parking lot backed up.

She pulled her Ipod of her pocket and was beginning to untangle her headphones as she walked when something caught her eye. One of her friends was waving to her, eager to get her attention. She grinned, slightly confused, and trotted over to see what was up.

The girl grabbed her arm and dragged her down the steps in front of the school, weaving between groups of gathering friends, and towards their usual party. Zatanna could hear the girls giggling and squealing before she was even close, and all of a sudden they were in her face.

"You didn't tell us you were dating Connor!" They all exclaimed together, fighting for her attention. Zatanna stammered, utterly confused and flustered, and tried to find her words.

"What are you talking about?" Zatanna offered, and she was forcefully turned around to face the street. Superboy stood there, arms crossed, and obviously waiting for someone. He didn't look mad, which Zatanna took as a good sign, but he was focused on something. _Me._

Zatanna's eyes widened, but she also felt herself grinning uncontrollably. She tore away from her friends and began to walk over to him, ignoring the giggles of other students around her.

Superboy's face broke into a grin as she came closer and closer, and Zatanna suddenly found herself wrapped in a bear hug and being swung around. She full out laughed until he put her down.

"Happy to see me?" He prodded, snagging an arm over her shoulders and starting with her on her walk home.

Zatanna smiled up at him, the woes of high school long gone. She had missed him so much, and the assumptions of her friends gave her chills. _Dating Superboy?_ She asked herself, liking the idea. Is that what they were doing? Did him showing up to walk her home even count? Just best friends..._right?_ "Very much so," she answered, squeezing him around the waist for emphasis. He smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>This one's alright xD <strong>Tomorrow will be the last update until the weekend. <strong>I have no time until then to write any new chapters. Sorry guys.**  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>October: With fall starting in Happy Harbour, Zatanna came home to a startling discovery: Megan was moving out. Apparently her uncle had invited her to stay with him and they would be heading home for a little visit sometime later in the month. Megan didn't know how long they'd be gone, but she asserted when they came back she'd be focusing on her own hero career and leaving the team to do so.<p>

For the first time in her life, Zatanna found herself completely, utterly, alone. Megan wouldn't be coming back to the mountain, nor the team. Artemis was working with Wally as partners a lot more recently to get used to fighting with him, as the pair wanted to be able to work together seamlessly. Robin was growing more and more detached from the rest of the team, and apparently Batman as well. Zatanna had this scary feeling he'd be leaving them soon as well.

Aqualad did visit, but he was receiving special training from Aquaman, Zatanna didn't know for what. Hell, Roy came around occasionally to steal some of her food and crash on the couch, but they didn't talk much. _Well, that's a lie,_ Zatanna admitted. After Superboy and Artemis, she knew she could count on Roy as a shoulder to cry on if she really needed it.

Zatanna grinned, "Roy, Roy, Roy," she shook her head. The older boy was so easy to understand, she loved it. Standing from her place on the couch, she threw on a jacket and headed toward the zeta beams. It was time for her to get her Superboy back.

Central City was cold and dry, but Zatanna ignored her chills until she was standing on the front porch of the West home and knocking on the door. Mrs. West let her in immediately, chattering insistently about the cold as mothers do. She called to the boys, and a second later Wally speeded down the stairs with Superboy close behind.

"Thought supper was ready, didn't you?" Mrs. West chided, and Zatanna watched Wally grin sheepishly. He hugged her and retreated to the kitchen to help his mother with setting the table. Superboy smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Explaining to them what was going on with Megan at dinner was a bit uncomfortable, but Mrs. West jumped at the chance to push Superboy back to the mountain. At the hurt look on his face, the middle aged woman patted his hand. "You know I love you dear, but I can only feed two super teenage boys for so long," she clarified, and Zatanna grinned.

After the dishes were placed by the sink and the table was clear, Superboy and Wally led her up to their room. She had never seen the West house fully before, and was surprised to find the two sharing a bedroom. "How do you two fit in here?" Zatanna asked, raising an eyebrow at the two bed on either side of the room. Wally grinned.

"Wally isn't around much anymore," Superboy reasoned, and Zatanna knew Artemis had something to do with that. She still wanted him to move back into the mountain, of course, but she knew hanging out with the least socially awkward guy on their team had done Superboy some good. Raised in a tube wasn't good for social skills, ya' know?

"So, did you want to keep living here?" Zatanna questioned, looking around at the posters on the wall and out the two large windows. Superboy shook his head, grin growing.

"Mrs. West won't let me," he tried, trying to keep the mood light. He was sad to be leaving the family, but his face revealed his excitement at the idea of living with Zatanna again.

* * *

><p><strong>Would anyone be interested in making requests for this pairing once this plotline-thing is finished? Cause I don't want to stop writing these guys. <strong>**  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**A series of drabbles about the relationship between Superboy and Zatanna. Updates daily. Reviews welcome. **

**_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._**

* * *

><p>December: On Christmas Eve, Zatanna found herself at the West house for a holiday party. The gift swap was over and wrapping paper was strewn about the house haphazardly to be picked up the next day. The eggnog had long been spiked (after the smaller children left, of course) and as a result the house was buzzing with activity.<p>

Zatanna sipped her cup cautiously, not really being one for alcohol. The magic in her blood mixed dangerously with the substance, making one cup seem like two. The adults looked over her, assuming her responsible enough for a drink or two. The only thing that had been singling Zatanna out (other than a few of Wallyʼs high school friends) was that pesky mistletoe. She kept ﬁnding herself caught under the plant, conveniently hanging on every doorframe and ceiling in the West house. Zatanna blamed Wally, as it was most likely his fault.

Having already graced Ollie and Dinah's cheeks with her lips playfully, she was grateful to be free of the awkward situation. Not quite, apparently, as she found herself caught in a doorway with a smiling Robin, sunglasses and all. She smiled politely and pecked him on the cheek, bypassing his lips for a far less embarrassing route. He chuckled and they went on their way.

She would repeat the process several more times, with Wally himself, a very disgruntled Roy, and even Artemis. The two girls had a good laugh from that, even playing along with the surrounding partiers by making their kiss very dramatic. Artemis played the man and tipped her back, only to place a quick kiss on her lips. The archer spun Zatanna back to her feet, laughing, and it was all good fun.

After a few more stolen kisses, Zatanna began to grow suspicious, either she had horrible luck, or they were _trying _to have her kiss everyone in the house! Raising an eyebrow, she caught Wally tacking up yet another piece of the plant and chased after him, not fully thinking through her plan. She stopped in the middle of his living room, frowning after him, but was distracted when someone bumped into her back.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," someone caught her before she could fall and put her back on her feet. She turned, now matching the voice to a face, _Superboy. _She noticed the room had fallen relatively silent, all eyes on them, and she nearly groaned. Glancing up, her misfortune was confirmed. _Superboy AND mistletoe. _Her heart started beating a little faster when she saw him look up as well, betraying her growing apprehension. _Or excitement?_ Whatever it was, she hoped he didn't hear her pulse race.

"I'll take that," someone took her drink from her hand, freeing her from any obstacles so she could reach up and pull him down for a kiss. _No no, calm down, _she tried, but all she could hear was her heart pounding against her ribs. She swallowed once, not sure what to do first but aware the longer they stood there the more of a spectacle they became.

Breathing smoothly one last time, Zatanna took ahold of the front of his shirt and guided his face to hers. He didn't have to bend down that far, thankfully, but the wait for his lips to be on hers nearly killed her. Vaguely aware his hands had found her hips sometime when she was fighting back the urge to wrap her arms around his neck; Zatanna cut the kiss off just before she made a fool of herself. They stood there, just staring, and the party erupted in hoots and hollers all around them. Superboy grinned at her, and she grinned back, already wanting another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>SEND ME YOUR IDEAS. <strong>Gimme a word, or a whole chapter summary. As many as you'd like! 8D

Just remember I might take your idea and run with it, meaning you might not get what you expect!


	39. Chapter 39

**Reviews appreciated. Requests welcome!**

_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._

* * *

><p>January: It was another month before things started falling apart. Another month of harmless glances and blissful breathlessness, another month of quick touches and stolen laughter. Life for Zatanna was good, or at least it was until late January.<p>

"What?" Artemis's voice broke the awkward silence. Even the comforting heat of Superboy standing next to her could not calm the young magician's thoughts. They all gathered around in the training room, the same room where moments before Aqualad revealed a frightful truth.

"I'm… leaving the Team," the Atlantean clarified, but in truth they had all heard him. They just didn't want to acknowledge the idea: One of the original members was leaving. "I have learned much from you all, but it's time I return to Atlantis and resume my apprenticeship to my King."

Zatanna watched Artemis's face soften, and felt her own do the same. She took a step forward, now understanding why Batman had introduced them to their new recruits and asked if they would like to continue and act as mentors for the younger heroes. Zatanna felt her eyes water and suddenly she was hugging Kaldur'ahm tightly. "Just come to visit, okay?"

After he agreed and received more hugs from the others, it was Wally's turn to speak up. "I thought about it too, and I think it's time for me to go. A solo career maybe," at once attention was on the speedster. Artemis looked over to Zatanna sadly before walking over to her boyfriend and holding his hand. Zatanna knew then they planned on doing it together.

Casting her eyes over to Robin, she knew from the look on his face that he wasn't going to be staying long. Her eyes widened at her train of thought, _what if Superboy leaves too? _She spun towards him and found his eyes locked with hers. They said nothing, but she knew she would be talking to him later. For now, he just smiled at her before leaving the room.

It was only later that night that Zatanna broke down. She wasn't having a full blown melt down, but she needed someone to hold her. So she went to the only person she could think of. Not even knocking before slipping into his room, she maneuvered her way towards Superboyʼs bed and touched what she assumed was his shoulder.

Eyes opening instantly, he saw her silhouette more than anything. Frowning, he scooted over so she could sit beside him, only to have her slide under his blankets and lay next to him. His eyebrows popped up but anything he might've said was silenced when he felt her shake with a quiet sob.

Hushing her, Superboy wrapped his arms around hers and tucked her face to his chest, stroking the back of her head. Any other time and he would've been thrilled to have her sleeping next to him, and though he certainly didn't mind her coming to him for comfort, he wished she didn't have to. He absolutely hated seeing her sad and he tried everything to make sure she never was.

Surrendering himself to less sleep than he needed, Superboy closed his eyes and hummed to Zatanna until her whimpering ceased and her soft snores started. He was tempted to look down to see her face, but doing so might wake her up, and the last thing he wanted was her leaving when he finally had her so close.

* * *

><p><strong>So I should be starting in on updates again. Not daily updates, but at least a few a week. I'm not going to set certain days because summer activities can be sporadic for me, but I will update. I promise!<strong>

**Again, requests are cool to get! :D See you soon!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Reviews appreciated. Requests welcome!**

_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._

* * *

><p>February: Zatanna had invited Artemis over for the day, something the girls had been planning on doing as soon as they both had the time to do so. The archer was usually busy with Wally, living in Palo Alto with him and attending Stanford. Of course, the young magician usually convinced her to come <em>home<em> from time to time. The zeta beams allowed that to be possible.

Tucking her legs underneath her, Zatanna curled up on the couch under a blanket, and smiled as Artemis made them hot cocoa. "So how has Stanford been treating you?" She asked, eager to catch up on Artemis's life. They talked often over the phone but that wasn't the same.

Artemis handed her a mug, careful not to spill it, and sat down next to her. "Very well. I'm doing fine in my classes and I've even picked up a job: teaching kids how to kick box at a local rec center." Zatanna raised her eyebrows at the idea and Artemis nodded in return, knowing what she was thinking. "Those poor kids, I know, but you'd be surprised! I'm good with kids when it doesn't involve singing them songs," they both chuckled, remembering that one mission.

They sipped their cocoa silently for a few moments, just sitting under the same blanket. The mountain was surprisingly peaceful when the younger heroes weren't running around and training. The thought of the team made Artemis perk up, "how goes mentoring the youngsters?" She spoke as if they weren't only a few years younger, which made Zatanna giggled into her cup.

"They've been doing great, Superboy even managed to make a connection with Wonder Girl," she added. Superboy and Wonder Girl didn't hit it off at first, but over time (and with a little encouragement from Zatanna) the two seemed to have formed a bond. It pleased Zatanna, but Artemis was thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

"She knows he's yours right?" Zatanna chocked on her drink, and Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I assumed the Super-Campaign was all finished, but apparently not. What is it this time?"

"Nothing! It's just… nothing," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Are you at least getting him something for his birthday again this year? Maybe another _"accidental" _kiss? He seemed to enjoy the one you gave him in December…" Zatanna narrowed her eyes, but after a moment she sighed and gave in.

"I have no idea what to give him…" She tipped her head back and stared at the ceiling, thinking over the usual things she got the Krytonian. "I mean, turning twenty isn't as big a milestone as twenty one but… I don't want to give him a t-shirt."

"Mother of God Zatanna,** give him _you_**!**" **Zatanna's eyes popped open again, and her head flew forward so fast she felt a whiplash. Artemis pinned her with a look, "oh come on Zatanna, it's not like you haven't considered it!" Feeling her face heat up heavily, Zatanna shook her head furiously.

"I can't just-just," so the idea of doing a bit more than kissing him had crossed her mind, but Artemis was being ridiculous. "I can't just show up in his room!" She managed, but the gears in her head were turning. Artemis just sipped her cocoa innocently, hiding her conniving smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AHERM. Like how I avoided actually saying <em>sex <em>in this one? Hehe yeah, if you didn't understand, that is what Artemis was saying. Oh and I totally made the same face as Artemis towards the end " :3" **

**So I should be starting in on updates again. Not daily updates, but at least a few a week. I'm not going to set certain days because summer activities can be sporadic for me, but I will update. I promise!**

**Again, requests are cool to get! :D See you soon!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Reviews appreciated. **

_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._

* * *

><p>March: Zatanna decided one night that she didn't want to eat at the restaurant or get anything fancy like they usually did. Superboy shrugged and followed her down to their old pizza place, indifferent to what they ordered. They didn't have to wait long, at such an early hour they were the only customers waiting in the pizzeria. Zatanna stood silently, for once not trying to make conversation with the taller boy. Superboy would have found this odd if not for the fact she was still smiling. Anyone else would pry and ask what she was thinking, but the Kryptonian knew she would spill eventually.<p>

Once they were back in his room, Superboy set the pizza down on the end of the bed and sat next to it. The younger magician grinned at him, snuggling up with his pillows. She patted on the mattress next to her, signaling him to join her on the other side of the bed. He smiled back at her and slid to her side, careful not to take too much room or get too close.

They ate in silence for a while before Zatanna cleared her throat and spoke softly, bringing his attention back to her. "Sorry about not getting you a present this year. Turning 20 is a big thing, but I couldn't think of anything to give you…" She trailed off, looking down to her plate. He had gotten presents from the rest of the team and many of the Leaguers, yet that did nothing to relieve her shame.

Much to Zatannaʼs surprise, Superboy chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It would have been easy to forget her embarrassment and sink into his warm hold, to close her eyes and fall asleep, but his words kept her awake. "It's alright. I'm not the type for all that attention anyway. Now if I was more like Wally, than you'd have to make up for it big time."

Grinning, Zatanna looked up to him and saw the amused look he sported. "Make up for it huh?"

"Of course," he squeezed her shoulders once and returned his attention back to the pizza box not to stare at her too long. It had been a bad idea not to turn the overhead light on when they walked in, now every time he looked down at her the golden light from his bed stand highlighted her eyes and cheekbones. _And her lips. _He nearly groaned at the thought of it, knowing all he'd have to do was cup her chin and tilt her head to his and he could kiss her. It would be so easy, but it wasn't allowed. Or at least he thought it wasn't. The kiss in December had been an accident after all. If she wanted to kiss him she wouldn't have waited for convenient mistletoe.

"And what do you think would make up for such forgetfulness?" She was teasing him now, wanting to know if he could play it off as easily as she predicted he would. Superboy was not the most socially adept and so everyone never bothered to try a word game with him. Zatanna prided herself on being the only one to know how truly quick-witted he was…When he decided to play along, of course. Artificial intelligence or not, the Kryptonian was just as smart as she.

Superboy's grin grew despite how he tried to hide it. He knew very well they were subtly discussing what she could do for him, not Wally, but found both answers to be the same. "Well it's Wally, so a kiss certainly couldn't hurt."

With his super hearing it was easy to notice the way Zatanna's heartbeat picked up at his words. Her breathing also increased, much to his joy. Of course, she could be reacting negatively, but he chose to believe she liked the idea of kissing him. The idea gave him enough courage to turn his head to her and look her right in the eyes. Hers were big and bright blue, glowing with the light from the nearby lamp. Her lips parted and he glanced down.

"It's a little late, but happy birthday Connor," she whispered and he found himself not wanting to move as she leaned into his shoulder and tilted her head just enough to touch her lips to his. Subconsciously, his arm tightened around her, and before he knew what he was doing his hand went to the side her face to keep the kiss from ending too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to cut down on the planned chapters for this one so I could <strong>**quickly ****write the ones I really like and move on to other stories. It might make you guys sad, and I kinda makes me sad too, but I'm hoping you guys love the last few chapters regardless, and give me a few reviews for them :) It would be really awesome to end this story on a good note!**

**Next Update: Hopefully tomorrow! 8D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Reviews appreciated. **

_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._

* * *

><p>April: Zatanna practically fell as soon as the zeta beams let go of her. She shuddered with exhaustion, dragging herself through the mountain in hopes of getting to her bedroom before she dropped again. It wasn't easy when her legs refused to work properly for more than a few steps at a time.<p>

After a while day of learning new spells and conducting them under the supervision of Doctor Fate, and in turn, her father, Zatanna was tired both physically and mentally. The Lord of Order was not harsh on her, per say, but he pushed her to try again and again until the magic in her blood was pulsing, aching. Her muscles felt the ache as well, but what hurt the most was on the inside, where she could not heal. The only way to recuperate was to rest, and Zatanna planned on sleeping well into the next day.

Mentally weary also, the young magician sighed and leaned against a wall with one hand rubbing her temple. She was on edge after being around the entity that had taken her father away from her for so long, but she had made a strange connection with Nabu. She understood his reasoning and enjoyed his company enough to be more confused than anything. Was she supposed to hate him for taking her father, or happy he had chosen a good host and joined their side?

Stuck between the responsible choice and the more likely one, Zatanna sighed to herself and continued forward, knowing she had a painfully long hallway to get through before she reached the wing her room was in. The couch was closer, just a few doors down past the conference room. _Maybe I can crash there instead. _She knew she would ache upon waking up the next day, so that didn't affect her decision. As it was the couch they used to lounge around on was big and comfy anyway.

She limped her way down the hall and stopped in front of the rec room door, thankful she had made it. Now all she had to was walk in a drop herself onto the couch. But she heard the TV on. Whoever was in there would either have to end their program early or carry her to bed, because there was no way in hell she was going to get back up and make it to her room.

Had she been more than half conscious right then, Zatanna would've been surprised finding Superboy being the one watching a movie at night. He usually just kept to himself in his room or trained with one of the younger team members. Zatanna offered him a small wave before she collapsed on the couch next to him and hitched her legs up onto the arm rest. She could easily fit herself next to him without touching him at all, but that idea didn't please her at all. She placed a pillow against his side and leaned herself against him, smiling at the heat he was producing.

Superboy lowered the volume of his movie, knowing she would never ask him to do so even if it was keeping her up. It didn't take a detective to figure out she was dead tired, especially when she snuggled right into him and abruptly tugged his arm from the back of the couch and draped it over herself as a blanket. He took his arm back, reasoning she wanted a real blanket instead. When he laid one over her, however, she grabbed onto his arm again and kept it close. He smiled at her sleepy antics.

He found himself looking down at her, paying her more attention than his movie. He had already figured out how it ended so it didn't bother him at all. As it was, she was far more pleasing to watch than any of the people on the screen. At the heat she shared with him, Superboy found himself suddenly sleepy as well. He flicked the television off and leaned her head back on the couch, vowing to only close his eyes for a minute or two.

They would wake up wrapped around each other like that around 10 in the morning the next day. Beast Boy had laughed at their reactions to being caught in such a predicament, but the faces of the other team members told Zatanna they had been expecting something like this to happen for a while. After asserting training would begin at 11, the magician excused herself to the showers and left Superboy without a proper goodbye. The pained look in his eyes hurt her more than it should have.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot, a quick update for you all! <strong>

**Next Update: Hopefully tomorrow! 8D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Reviews appreciated. **

_This story is set after episode 21 "Image" and any events in the program after that DO NOT happen._

* * *

><p>May: It's Zatannaʼs 18th birthday and Superboy knows exactly the kind of gift he's going to give her. He had spent weeks thinking it over, analyzing the way they interacted with each other. That did nothing of course. The only reason he had actually made up his mind was Artemis giving him the best damn advice he could've asked for. Last minute, just days before her birthday, Superboy had broken and crawled to the archer for help, knowing if anyone knew Zatanna better than him (especially when it came to such things) it was Artemis.<p>

The blonde had made it very clear before giving him anything useful that if such information was traced back to her lips Superboy would pay. Had Wally been there, he would have said something idiotic like "the bro code is strong in this one" but fortunately the speedster had been gone when the Kryptonian knocked on their Palo Alto door. The surprise on her face had been evident, and the conversation desperately awkward, but Superboy knew it would be worth it.

Looking back on it, the talk with the archer had been almost as uncomfortable as when Batman sat him down to make sure he knew where babies came from and siring a child at his age was unacceptable. That had been four years ago. Since no conversation had yet to pass that level of embarrassment, Superboy liked to compare to it.

Megan and her uncle would both be attending the party, and while he knew neither of them would purposely pry into his thoughts, he did want to risk it. So he closed off his mind just in case, like he had been taught. It wasn't an unbreakable block, of course, but it let him relax. No one would be whispering about his plans for that night before he got a chance to execute them. That was the last thing he needed. He already feared Zatanna would reject him; he didn't the possibility of her running off before he could talk to her as well.

His eyes lingered on her all night despite his best attempts to remain discreet. He caught Artemis giving him a knowing look a few times but ignored her, not wanting to lose his nerve. Was this nervousness normal? Surely a true Kryptonian would have no problems with this issue. He swallowed thickly, quietly nursing his racing mind.

Zatanna was enjoying herself far more than she had anticipated she would. By 10 when the party ended her feet were sore from dancing so much in high heels and her mind was pleasantly hazy with a mixture of tired and wine. The cake had been delectable, despite Wally eating most of it. Her face ached from laughing so much too, but she didn't mind any of it. By 11 she was in bed and smiling into her pillow, drifting into a dream Artemis would have loved to hear about based on the sheer amount of bare muscle.

Next thing she knew her clock read 3 a.m. Had she really woken up at the usual time out of habit despite being so tired? She rolled onto her side and rubbed her eyes with one hand, about to cast back her blankets with the other. She froze when her door shut, and immediately her fingers flew to her lamp, a little pang of fear in her stomach. Or was it anticipation?

"Superboy?" The boy stood just in her room, waiting by the door. _Man, _she reminded herself, casting her eyes down the muscles of his arms and abdomen, _very much a man. _She blamed the growing blush on her cheeks on her recent dream. Admittedly, that excuse was not far from the truth. The heat on her face grew.

Superboy didn't answer her and instead took a long step towards the bed. Then another, and another; slowly getting closer and closer. He walked until he was standing right next to her and looked down with those piercing eyes. She stared up, suddenly aware she had leaned back on her elbows and her tank top wasn't leaving much to the imagination. _His imagination, _her heart pounded steadily at the thought.

Her lips parted as if to say something, but before she could ask what he was doing in her room at such a late hour, Superboy leaned down and kissed her. Unsure what to do with her hands, she let herself fall back and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found her sides. "Happy birthday Zatanna," he whispered tenderly before his hands began to wander and they both lost themselves as they had been waiting to do for years.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the third to last chapter, and if updates go well this story will be finished on Monday :) Very sad, I'm going to miss writing this stuff for you all, but I big milestone for me :'D <strong>

**Next Update: Hopefully tomorrow! 8D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

><p>June: For possible the tenth time that day, Zatanna found herself giggling uncontrollably. It was getting to be ridiculous how much she had just let go and laughed over the duration of the day, and it wasn't even over yet.<p>

So far she had spent her time grabbing a coffee with Superboy after breakfast and watching him spill some onto his shirt which brought about her first fit of giggles. After drawing the liquid out of his clothes with a quick spell, the light kiss she received produce another round of the bubbly sound.

She spent the remainder of the morning with Artemis, talking about life, school, and boys. Her laughter returned when the archer told her stories of Wally trying something romantic for her birthday only to completely fail in his attempts to make a cake. _Poor Wally, _she had thought, but her giggles came all the same.

Zatanna then found herself being swept off her feet by Blue Beetle, who insisted she spend her lunch with the team. Laughing as he carried her all the way to the kitchen, she was greeted like they hadn't seen her in ages. Granted now everyone was out of school and no longer had to split their time equally with being a normal teen and being a super hero. Zatanna grinned and helped make the food, feeling very much at home amongst the younger heroes.

It was only in the afternoon that the magician's giggles had spiked then calmed, her bubbly joy soothed by the silent presence of Superboy sitting beside her. It was easy for her to just lean over and prompt him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Smiling, she looked up at him. "Beast Boy called me mom today…" The undertone of sadness was barely there. They all knew what had happened to Garfields real mother, but the boy had left that behind him. Now it seemed, he had moved on even more.

Superboy looked down at her, his eyebrows shooting up. "Really? That's new."

"Apparently not; Jaime explained they all think of me as the motherly one. Am I really that protective?"

"I think the better question is: who do they think of as dad."

"Oh god, that's right. What if it's Dick?" Her eyes widened at the idea of the "kids" pairing her with Nightwing. Not a good match, not a good match at all. Superboy chuckled at her reaction but felt a strange twist in his chest.

"No, I think they'd be teasing you about it by now if it was Richard." He had never taken to using the nickname, and they couldn't call him Robin anymore.

Zatanna lowered her eyes, "does that make me a single mom?" There was a sliver of laughter in her voice, but Superboy heard the real question behind it. He turned his head to look at her and was unsurprised to find her looking away. Zatanna wasn't a timid girl, at all, but _this _always seemed to make her nervous.

He slipped his hand into her and entwined their fingers. "Of course not," Superboy kept his attention on her until she met his gaze. A soft laugh escaped her throat, both nervous and giddy.

"Don't you think we should date at least a bit before we're married?" He pretended to consider this, raising his other hand to tap a finger to his chin.

"Maybe just for a little while," had anyone else heard him they would laugh and think him joking, but Zatanna knew that tone too well. Her eyes brightened: he was being completely serious.

She choked on her next words, "does this mean we're..." She stopped when he cupped her chin and kissed her. It wasn't nearly as aggressive as his kisses usually were where it lit a warmth in the pit of her stomach. This was one gentle and soft, like he was afraid of scaring her off. A smile sprang from her lips after he pulled away.

"Only if you want," he answered, and she felt her heart flutter. With his super hearing, he heard it and grinned, having the decency to look away and hide the smug look on his face. Their hands remained laced together and Zatanna squeezed his fingers between her own.

He looked down at her. "Of course." With that confirmation, he did what he had always wanted to: he picked her up, spun her around, and set her in his lap. Her giggles returned tenfold.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more chapter to go folks! :D It'd be super cool if you guys gave a me a nice little farewell if you could. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I'm sad to see it go. Being who I am, however, I've already teased the idea of writing a oneshot of sexy times for these two *wiggles eyebrows* If I do write it, I'll put it up before the last chapter and link you over to it! Anyone interested?<br>**

**Next Update: Friday the 17th. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Well everyone, it took five years for them and five months for us, but we made it. I am proud to present the last chapter EVER for Magazines, Magic, and Peanut Butter. **

* * *

><p>July: It was three a.m. and Zatanna was up to her old tricks. How long had it been since she had snuck into the kitchen and snagged the jar of peanut butter for herself? Many, many months. It had been so long since the craving hit her, but tonight it nearly knocked her over. Artemis always teased her about her strange eating habits, especially after the magician and Superboy had started… to get involved with each other. Zatanna was NOT pregnant, she knew that for damn sure, but the archer never gave up on the idea.<p>

_"Your kid would be so frickin adorable though! And can you imagine Superboy as a dad?" _Artemis had said just the day before after failing to beat around the bush. Typical Artemis to bring up the weirdest things out of the blue and manage to make Zatanna uncomfortable despite them having discussed the topic in full several times before. Of course Zatanna wanted kids, but not this soon! She was only 19, after all.

Shaking her head, Zatanna bent into the fridge and rummaged there until her fingers caught the familiar plastic jar, still hiding in the back in case Wally decided to make a surprise visit or Beast Boy tried to eat his way through the entire fridge again. It was fairly easy to get a new jar, of course, but Zatanna liked on particular brand the best and others just didn't taste the same.

Her hands ran deftly over the countertops through the dark, having memorized the road to the spoons long ago. Despite all her training, however, the magician still jumped when a hand stopped hers in its path. _Who the..? _A strong arm pulled her forward and suddenly her other arm was pressed up against his chest. "Dammit Superboy, you gave me a heart attack." He didn't chuckle, but even in the dark she knew he had an accomplished smile on his face.

Tearing her hands away from him, she huffed and went back to the jar, forgetting the spoon just to mess with him. The lights above them sparked on only to dim on command, leaving them standing in the middle of the kitchen with just enough light not to run into each other. But like the times before, Superboy could see far better than she, and for once Zatanna was counting on it.

Quickly opening the jar without his help (either she had gotten stronger or the lid looser, she opted for the first part) Zatanna brought her fingers to her mouth and licked. It was mean of her to tease, but it was his punishment for jumping her so, and she didn't need super hearing to notice his breath catch. Fighting the grin on her face, she dipped her finger back into the jar for more and repeated her actions, trailing her tongue from her knuckles to her fingertips then down the other side to her palm. She was no expert, that was for sure, but it had the desired effect.

Superboy caught her hand again, stopping her from repeating herself a third time, and she could feel his breath on her face he stood so close. It was Zatannaʼs turn to lose her breathe when he did the honors, hot tongue taking her fingers into her mouth. Had she been thinking straight she would've berated herself for doing this in the middle of the kitchen where anyone could walk in and catch them, but her rapid thoughts were interrupted when her fingers were clean again and being kissed softly.

_Damn him, _she thought, as he used his other hand to do exactly what she had done to him. His hand dipped into the jar and retreated, covered in peanut butter. Before he could bring it to his own mouth, however, Zatanna pounced and stole his hand away. The groan she received in response to taking two of his fingers into her mouth made shivers run down her back. She had heard the same sound the night before, but it never ceased to induce a reaction from her.

When his fingers were clean and she released them with a wet "pop" Superboy grabbed her waist and set her down on the counter, immediately reducing the space between them. Now she was his height, aligning their hips in the most delicious way. He took advantage of this, dipping his head down to her neck and automatically grinding against her when her fingers raked his back.

"Connor," she hissed, trying to concentrate on anything but the way his lips found her pulse point and sucked. She felt him grin, them both knowing she only said his "real" name in private when she was fighting to focus. "We should… bed." He agreed, but like hell he was about to pull away and unwrap her legs from his hips. It felt too good, too right, to leave her even if only for a few minutes. A strange pain sprung to his chest when he thought about having to leave her, but already his body had found an alternative: he would carry her there.

He picked her up like she weighed nothing, keeping her firmly in place hanging off his hips. It was difficult to walk not only with her on him but with the _problem_ she had created in his jeans, but he managed. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck and he heard her sigh. He smiled at her whispered words. "I love you too," he answered, arms wrapping around her a little tighter as they made their way down towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! <strong>

***wipes away a single tear* It'd be super cool if you guys gave a me a nice little farewell. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I'm sad to see it go. Being who I am, however, I'm already writing a oneshot continuation of this particular chapter *wiggles eyebrows* As soon as I get it written it will be up on my profile like my other three stories, but unfortunately I didn't finish it before I put up this last chapter.**

**...It's not for the kiddies, mind you...  
><strong>

**It's been lovely to write for you all *places hand over heart* Please keep this pairing alive with me because I can't do it alone! If anyone else writes a story with these two, send me a PM and I will read all of it!  
><strong>


	46. A New Jar of Peanut Putter

Hello my lovelies :)

Guess who is writing a new Superboy/Zatanna story for you?

That's right, I AM.

Please take a look at it on my profile :3

With love and perhaps a new jar of peanut butter,

Cad


End file.
